Generation of Music
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: They were famous in singing, more famous than the other bands. They grew to dislike it since they no longer find the passion. As the phantom, Kuroko Tetsuya must help them, however some incidents happen.. and it leads to one way; falling. And they couldn't help but feel nostalgic about something. AU, GoM/Kuroko, AkaKuro, mentions of reincarnation.
1. Chapter 1

**GENERATION OF MUSIC**

* * *

_Song 1: Generation of Miracles_

* * *

"Kyaa! Aomine-kun looked over here!"

"Midorima-kun pushed his glasses upwards just now!"

"AH! Murasakibara-kun licked his lips that are covered in chocolate!"

"Akashi-kun looks HOT AS EVER!"

"Kise-kun _waved _in this direction!"

"KYAAAA~!"

The girls squealed as they giggled in their squeaky and high voices while worshipping their favorite band Kiseki no Sedai, also known as Generation of Miracles. Why the band was named that was because they possessed a talent unlike any other.

The second reason was because when the studio recruited them, it had a big hit and the Kiseki no Sedai soon enough became famous that time. The studio was also rich afterwards.

But certainly, not only were their voices 'sexy' and 'hot', as the fangirls said — their looks were also above average. So, the fangirls thought that they were like saints sent from heaven and thought they were perfect in every way.

The bodyguard started to shove them away from the Kiseki no Sedai, while leading the famous band to the black limo that was waiting for them. Before entering, one singer from the band waved at his fangirls and smiled sweetly, successfully catching their hearts and making them go 'Doki-Doki' as they once again screamed about how hot they were.

"Ryouta, you did not have to wave and smile your 'model's smile' at them," Akashi Seijuro, the leader of the band and the guitarist, said. Akashi had short and messy red hair and large heterochromatic eyes—one golden, one crimson—with an oval-shaped face. Although with mismatched eyes and also the shortest—do not say that to the person himself—that didn't stop him from being quite a looker and having many fans.

"Eh~ But, Akashicchi..." Kise Ryouta, bassist of the band and part-time model said. With blonde hair and mesmerizing golden eyes, along with his blonde hair framing his face, he was known as the handsomest member in Kiseki no Sedai. For the suffix –cchi that he added, he added it to the people that he respected or had befriended.

The glare from the redhead stopped Kise from complaining any further. Even though Akashi was the shortest, he was indeed the most terrifying and scariest one.

"What did you want to say, Ryouta?" With a sickly sweet smile, Akashi asked Kise, daring him to repeat what he said. No one objected to Akashi Seijuro.

"U-Uh..It's nothing, Akashicchi..."

"Good."

A tall, tanned teenage boy stretched his arms and yawned loudly.

"Daiki, it's not polite to do that," Akashi pressed.

Aomine Daiki, the other bassist of Kiseki no Sedai beside Kise, sighed. "It can't be helped, Akashi... My hand hurts from all of that practice and the concert... Not to mention from all of the autograph signing for the fans..."

"You are true for once, Ahomine." Midorima Shintarou pushed his black framed glasses upwards as he commented, before taping his fingers. Midorima was a teenage boy with short green bangs, parted to the left and matching eye color. He was the only one who was left-handed and he plays the keyboard.

"Oha-Asa said that Virgo is quite bright today," Midorima informed; he was obsessed with his horoscope's daily fortune and his motto was: '_Man proposes, God disposes._'"And today... Cancer's rank is third and the lucky item is this—nanodayo!"

Midorima held a plush doll with big, cute eyes.

"Also, Oha-Asa said that there would be a surprising encounter today," he added.

Kise blinked. "Surprising encounter...? I wonder what it is!" He beamed.

"Oi, speaking of which," the tanned boy started. "Where's Murasakibara?"

At the mention of the purple haired giant, everyone glanced around and found no trace of Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Akashicchi! There's Murasakicchi!"

It wasn't hard to find Murasakibara at all; he was the tallest of the band and the laziest as well. He acted like a spoiled baby sometimes. He had a giant body and long purple hair ending at his neck and small, lazy looking eyes.

Murasakibara was outside, receiving the snacks from his fangirls, munching happily as the fangirls' screams kept getting louder. He loved his snacks very much, and the happiest thing for him about being a drummer in the famous band Kiseki no Sedai was that fans often gave snacks.

"Twhank youch..." _Munch_

"Atsushi, get back here," Akashi ordered

Murasakibara nodded, "Got it, Aka-chin..."

The limo started moving after the last member of the Kiseki no Sedai entered. Murasakibara munched his chocolate that he got from his fans, sometimes asking his bandmates, "Do you want some?" Each of them shook their heads in response as a 'no'.

They went to their next recording after that.

* * *

"Kuroko-kun, here is your schedule for today." Aida Riko handed the teal haired boy a schedule of recordings and things that must be done by the end of the day.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a teen with messy locks and round, blue eyes, nodded. He had a pale complexion and was skinny, short for his age. "Thank you, Aida-san." The boy bowed curtly.

Kiyoshi Teppei showed up after that with his childhood friend, Hyuuga Junpei, both of them in casual clothes.

"Hyuuga-kun! Teppei-kun! Don't just wear those casual clothes at work, you two!" Aida demanded, holding a paper fan to whack her two childhood friends.

Kiyoshi laughed, "Ahaha! Sorry, Riko. We overslept and we forgot to change our clothes."

"_We?" _Hyuuga groaned, "More like you. I called you many times for work and when I was going to change my clothes, you just had to suddenly walk by my room and drag me to work, _without _letting me get dressed."

"And we ended up being late because people stared at us and the security guards kept us in."

Kuroko kept silent, just watching the three argue. Well, more precisely, Kiyoshi laughing and calming Aida down while Hyuuga shouted at the brunette with Aida mad at the two of them.

"Oh! Morning, Kuroko." A redhead greeted him.

Kuroko nodded and greeted his partner. "Good morning, Kagami-kun."

"Good morning, Kuroko-san" Himuro said.

"Good morning to you too, Himuro-san."

Kagami Taiga was his partner in the business, alongside his childhood friend, Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami and Himuro were living in America two years ago, but due to some reasons they both moved to Japan.

The three of them met at a recording session and became partners in singing somehow.

"Oh, Kuroko! Sorry, I didn't notice you just now," Hyuuga apologized.

Kuroko waved his hand. "No, it's nothing. I'm a shadow after all. Since childhood, no one has noticed me at first glance, except for Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun._ And someone that I used to know.._."

The last part turned into a whisper.

Himuro and Kagami frowned at the bluenette. "Kuroko, stop calling yourself a shadow."

They didn't particularly like it when Kuroko called himself a shadow, invisible to anyone. "Kuroko-san, you are a human, not a shadow _nor _a phantom. People other than us will certainly notice you too," Himuro encouraged.

A small smile formed on the shorter male's lips. "Thank you."

"But for me, it's true that I'm a shadow," Kuroko added. "Because a shadow supports its light, and I support both of you in the business together."

Himuro and Kagami shrugged their shoulders, with Kagami bumping his fist against Kuroko's.

"Now, let's go to the recording already! We're already late," Aida shouted.

They nodded and followed behind Aida.

As soon as they reached recording room number 6, everyone sat at their seats as Aida glanced at Kagami. "Kagami-kun," she called.

"Heh? What, me?"

"Of course, you Bakagami!" Her paper fan made contact with the redhead's head.

"Ow!"

Aida sighed, "Kagami-kun, today you're doing a solo," she informed Kagami. "What music did you write yesterday for the recording?"

The difference between the trio was that they wrote their own lyrics and composed their own songs. Therefore, it was made with feeling, unlike many others that were sometimes written by other people. Kagami, Himuro and Kuroko were the kind of singers who wrote their own lyrics.

Kagami nodded his head. "Yeah. It's called _Michi no Tochuu."_

Aida grinned. "Then hurry up and sing that song!"

"Eh… Is this on already?"

"It is, Bakagami!"

**Michi no Tochuu - On the Middle of the Road**

"_The wind of today's end and the voices of comrades  
Lining up sunset-colored shoulders and walk"_

_"The meeting that same feelings gave us (we need each other)  
Since then, just how much (do my best for us)  
Stronger have we become"_

Kuroko and Himuro silently smiled at the lyrics. Kagami's voice got higher with power.

"_Someday, someday, to be able to rejoice together  
With a smile from the heart  
Patiently, from now on, to a tomorrow that light indicates  
Without rushing, at our own pace_

_On the middle of the endless road, today, too,  
We're walking with an unending dream  
If it's a distantly undefeatable me then it shall be me  
Because I'll definitely not give up"_

This song sounded like he was telling the story when he was walking towards the path of his career, which was singing. Once, Kagami wasn't that famous a singer but he did not give up.

"_Even up to now I've been seriously doing things  
The desire to win is an energy beyond anything_

_There are times I was lost in myself (I lost my way)  
Even so for some reason (Never stop my heart)  
Because there is nothing but this after all"_

He was depressed during the time he was being made fun of by others, saying that he couldn't be a singer. He was lost one time, but never did stop.

"_I'll square my shoulders and go on, just like myself  
From there there's a scenery I can see  
If it's an unending dream then it's fine as a dream  
I'll definitely catch up with it, you'll see_

_Someday, someday, to be able to rejoice together  
With a smile from the heart  
Patiently, from now on, to a tomorrow that light indicates  
Without rushing, at our own pace_

_On the middle of the endless road, today, too,  
We're walking with an unending dream  
If it's a distantly undefeatable me then it shall be me  
Because I'll definitely not give up"_

The song ended.

"Kagami-kun, that was amazing."

Kagami grinned and patted Kuroko's back. "Thanks, Kuroko!"

"Anyways, good job Kagami-kun! Now, let's hear yours Kuroko-kun," Aida exclaimed.

"What about Himuro?"

"Actually Taiga, I'm on a break right now. Last week it was really stressing me out so Aida-san gave me a break," Himuro explained.

Aida nodded, "Yup! Now, Kuroko-kun, show us your talent!"

* * *

The Kiseki no Sedai entered the studio with boredom in their eyes. Another recording they had to do, it bored them. They were already the most famous band and no one could match them. Sometimes, singing wasn't really their thing to do; it was just an activity, right? How boring.

"All of you, we are in the studio and we will record in room number 6. Keep calm and quiet," Akashi said, his heterochromatic eyes looking at them warningly.

"We got it, Akashi..." Aomine yawned.

As they walked, they heard some music. "Hey, isn't that from room number 6?" Aomine pointed.

The vocals started when the Kiseki no Sedai entered the room. It seemed like no one noticed them at first; they were focused on the person singing there.

"_Our goal might seem extraordinary but it's not absolute  
If I'm with you I feel that we can turn it into reality  
I'm sure I'll get laughed at, but in this place,  
there are my friends who dream the same as me"_

The soft and gentle voice started. The eavesdroppers' eyes widened at the voice. Kise paid attention to the lyrics and frowned. _Did he feel that kind of feeling?_

Unlike the other members of Kiseki no Sedai, Kise was the most serious about singing, though now it had changed a bit.

"_Our connected pass opens up the line to the future"_

"_We've been through crooked paths, trial and error  
Our strong and boundless days are here  
With overflowing passion that is not made of nonsense,  
let's fully paint the court with shining footsteps"_

They couldn't see who sang the song until they looked closer, but there he was! It was a small and pale boy with teal hair.

"_The hopes I throw the same direction as the bouncing ball  
The emotion aiming for something ahead can be clearly seen by the eyes  
The present running this line will be the answer  
While you search and choose, change it to confidence"_

Akashi was definitely surprised hearing the boy's voice. It was beautiful. Up until now, he had never seen someone sing such a song with powerful feelings like this.

"_The pass I receive is a declaration that is warmer than words _

_It's not admiration, we just can't stop believing  
the guide that seems confusing but easy to understand  
There is no way we will let it end just as a dream  
Attack even if it's just one step at a time, don't stop your feet"_

"_We've been through cooked paths, trial and error  
Our strong and boundless days are here  
With overflowing passion that is not made of nonsense,  
let's fully paint the court with shining footsteps_

_The line to the future"_

* * *

"Nice, Kuroko-san," Himuro complimented, a smile on his face. "It was a really fascinating song."

Kuroko thanked him, "Thank you, Himuro-san." He noticed the gang at the door. "Aida-san, who are they?"

Aida looked in the direction Kuroko pointed and almost fell from the chair in shock. "The Kiseki no Sedai!" she shouted.

"Kiseki no...Sedai? You mean that famous band?" Kagami repeated.

Suddenly Aida, with Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, bowed a little towards them. "We're sorry! We lost track of time," the brunette apologized. "We'll leave at once—"

Akashi, as the leader, nodded. "No, it is nothing. We do not mind. We just arrived here too."

The redhead faced Kuroko. "You… What is your name?"

Kuroko blinked, but kept a blank expression on. "It's Kuroko Tetsuya."

A smirk came to his lips. "You are interesting, you are qualified to be in our band," Akashi started.

"Ohh? Aka-chin...what are you doing?" Murasakibara asked as he munched his potato chips.

"Oi, Akashi!"

"Akashi... You're planning to—?!"

"Akashicchi..."

Akashi chuckled, "Kuroko—no, Tetsuya. Want to join the Kiseki no Sedai?"

* * *

_A/N: Anddd I edited this again .w. Hope you'll forgive me! ^_^_

_Wow, so many views and favorites, and follows! But seriously, 8 reviews, with 28 favorites, and 42 follows? 8 REVIEWS?! ;A; How cruel *slap  
_

_Either way, I would appreciate it if you guys would review this also =w= Next chapter is 1/4 done :) Haha, I'll try to make it long!  
_

_**Thanks to: Airway Statis for beta-ing this.**  
_

_Leave a review...? :D  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**GENERATION OF MUSIC**

* * *

_Song 2; Deja vu_

"…I am sorry, but I will have to refuse that offer." Kuroko bowed curtly. "Thank you though, for the chance."

Kagami and Himuro stared wide-eyed at the boy; he was offered a once in a life time chance! Why hadn't he agreed to it? It was the _Kiseki no Sedai_, the number one band in Japan — almost the whole word.

Aida and her two friends choked on their breath. "K-Kuroko-kun..." Aida whispered, shock obvious in her voice.

As they looked at Kuroko in disbelief, the Kiseki no Sedai each had their own reactions.

Murasakibara stopped munching his snacks for once; his bags of chips fell to the floor, dirtying them. (Janitor: Hey!) The violet haired teen glanced at Kuroko, then at the – cough — short — cough — leader of Kiseki no Sedai.

Aomine's jaw dropped and he took one step back. His face darkened in fear of Akashi.

Midorima turned his head to the redhead, delivering a message. _"Akashi..! Do not do anything reckless now!" _But Akashi ignored him.

Kise raised his hands in a defeated manner while he slowly tried to make his image smaller (like in the cartoons) while an exclamation mark was, oddly enough, there above his head.

It looked like the background behind them was black with thunder, but it could be changed to a blizzard.

No one — I repeat, _no one,_ denied Akashi.

Akashi Seijuro was always right and no one dared to deny or object to him.

Whether it was an offer or an order, Akashi was absolute.

Each of them had the same thought, which was, _"Aka-chin/Akashi/Akashicchi is going to kill him..."_

_"Yikes, I hope that Akashi will remember that this Tetsu dude doesn't even know him,"A_omine hoped. _"If that happens, then his life is still not in danger..."_

Meanwhile, Akashi was smiling sweetly but everyone knew that he was hiding a twitch in his eye. "What did you say? Tetsuya."

Kuroko frowned. "I'm afraid that I must reject your offer. And please do not call me by my first name, we have just met."

_"This kid sure has guts..."_Aomine thought, sweat dropping.

Akashi released his breath and an overwhelming silence greeted them.

"W-We should be going now…" Aida broke the silence. She tugged on Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's sleeves as she reminded Kagami, Himuro and Kuroko that their next recording was in another building. "Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun, Kuroko-kun, let's go...!"

Kuroko nodded, "Then, shall we meet again? Carrot-san (Midorima), Giant-san (Murasakibara), Tanned Pervert-san (Aomine), Piercing-san (Kise), and... a sexually air—Redhead-san (Akashi...)" Kuroko glanced at them while stating their own nicknames that he'd made that second. As for the moment when he said Akashi's nickname, he had bitten his own tongue for a second, making him to corrected his sentence.

Originally, he was about to say; "_Sexually air headed-san" _but he wouldn't want to make a ruckus, so he refrained calling him that.

After they left, the Kiseki no Sedai was left there, frozen like statues.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"I-I-I'm...the tanned pervert?!" Aomine shouted, clearly annoyed by his nickname. Sure, he brought a bag with magazines. _That _sort of magazines, but it was well hidden, damnit! How the hell did Kuroko knew?!

Aomine glanced at his bag, not seeing any signs of _it _being shown. "How did he even notice-" He cut himself up. Paling slightly, he can see the slight glimpse of the paper. It seems that the 'tanned pervert' forgot that there was a secret pocket on the bag.

And the magazine was seen.

Only a little though.

But the ero magazine has an unique cover, also, the title was a bit shown.

Crap, that Kuroko person's eyesight is incredible.

"I'm... a giant." Murasakibara didn't look like he was annoyed by it, ignoring it.

"I do not look like a carrot!" Midorima protested. "Me wearing an orange colored shirt does not mean that I look like a carrot!"

"Wait… does that mean I'm the piercing?! Why must everyone comment about that?" Kise wailed.

"Then... Aka-chin is the sexually air— Oops— redhead?" Murasakibara asked and received a death glare from his friends.

_"Don't say that out loud! You'll get killed!"_

_..._

_Snip snip snip snip_

"GYAA, KISE, RESTRAIN AKASHI!"

"I know, I know, Aominecchi!"

Akashi snipped his scissors dangerously, "Do not remind me of the ridiculous nickname Tetsuya has given me on purpose."

Midorima pushed his glasses. "Akashi."

"What is it, Shintaro?" the redhead asked.

"It is quite rare that you have been rejected. Don't point the scissors at me, Akashi. As I was saying, it's rare to see you being defied. Are you... going to give that boy, Kuroko, something?"

Kise and Aomine stiffened, knowing that 'something' wasn't good at all.

Akashi chuckled, putting his scissors back in his pocket. Instead of anything more terrifying, a phone was in his hand. He dialed a number on his contacts and waited for the other line to pick up.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya inwardly sighed, feeling shivers running down his temple. Had someone talked about him behind his back?

He rubbed his nose, feeling like he was about to sneeze.

Kagami and Himuro stared at him as if he were insane.

Kuroko arched a questioning eyebrow at them, catching them staring. "...Please don't stare at me like that. I feel uncomfortable."

"Kuroko! You— did you just—?!" Kagami stumbled over his words.

Himuro slapped a hand over the tiger's mouth, cutting him off. "Pardon me, Kuroko-san. But Taiga here can't speak very well after that, so I'll be the one who'll say it for him." His one visible eye glanced at Kagami for a while and he closed them. "Kuroko-san, why did you refuse their offer?"

Kuroko didn't say anything so Himuro let himself continue. "The Kiseki no Sedai is a famous band; to be a member of it is an honor, especially if you are invited to it."

Kagami nodded.

Hyuuga took out a magazine with said band on the cover. "See? They are this popular; join it and you'll be rich and famous in a second!"

All of them nodded.

Kuroko sipped the vanilla milkshake he had bought earlier, the sweet taste of vanilla on his tongue. "… Actually, the reason is quite simple."

"What is it then?" Kiyoshi asked.

The teal haired boy stopped sipping his drink, staring blankly at his manager with his deep aqua eyes.

"Because I do not feel any feelings or passion in their singing."

* * *

"Nice recordings as always, Kuroko-kun!" A man in his late thirties said cheerfully. "You can head to your next recording. I'm done."

"Then I will head—"

"No, Kagami-kun. You are still going to record your song."

The redhead's eyebrows twitched, "What?! How can that be possible…?"

"It is possible. You made a few mistakes in the notes right here… Oh, right here too and here..." The man pointed out the mistakes. Waving a hand to dismiss Kuroko, he smiled. "Kuroko-kun, go. Kagami-kun will catch up."

"I understand." Kuroko nodded and bowed. "Thank you for your cooperation today."

"Don't go agreeing with him, you idiot!" Kagami protested.

Kuroko ignored Kagami and took his bag. "Himuro-kun, please take care of Kagami-kun while he's recording."

Himuro hummed and nodded. "Got that. Meet you later at the park, okay? At 2 p.m. sharp. Taiga here is not on the same schedule with you today."

"Then, I shall take my leave."

* * *

Kise pouted, grabbing his wallet as he entered the supermarket.

"Asking me to buy some juice alone… Damn, can't they buy their own?" Kise whined.

_"Ryouta, go buy some drinks," Akashi said, sitting on the sofa casually. "A soda would be fine."_

_Aomine yawned slightly. "Same as Akashi."_

_"As Oha-Asa said, I should drink orange juice today, so I will have that one," Midorima said._

_Murasakibara thought for a while. "Um__…__ Kise-chin, I'll have the same thing as Mine-chin and Aka-chin."_

_Kise 'eeh'ed for a moment, pouting. "Why me?!"_

_Akashi snapped at him and a pair of scissors were in front of Kise's eyes, just a few inches from them. "Eep," Kise squeaked._

_"That's an order, Ryouta."_

_He followed Akashi's order and ran to the market._

"Oh well, it's Akashicchi's order after all. I'm still too young to die." Kise paid for the drinks and was about to leave when he felt something or someone bump into him. "S-Sorry," he apologized frantically, searching for the person. When Kise didn't find anyone, he wondered about that.

"Excuse me, but I'm right here."

Kise jumped in shock. "A-A ghost?!"

The boy frowned. "No I am not... scaredy cat-san."

His golden eyes widened. "You're that person from before who denied Akashicchi!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Akashicchi? That red haired person?"

Kise nodded.

"Ah, I see. And if you will excuse me, but I would like you to move right now."

"Ah, wait! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kise—" Kise started.

"You don't need to. I already know your name, along with the rest of Kiseki no Sedai too," Kuroko interrupted.

The model blinked before staring blankly at him. "Eh?"

"Then, good bye, Kise-kun."

..

..

The blond pouted. "If he knew my name and the others' names, then why did he have to give us those weird nicknames?" he whined.

* * *

Kuroko heard his ringtone sounding from his pocket. He opened his cell phone to find the director of the drama he was about to act in. Other than his singing career, Kuroko also did voice acting in some dramas or cartoons, but his main job is a singer. Kagami and Himuro were the same as him.

He accepted the call and began the greeting. "Hello?"

_"H-Hello, K-Kuroko-kun.."_

Kuroko paused before answering, "Yes, may I ask what your business with me is? I am almost there."

The other side gulped, _"Y-You see, Kuroko-kun... there will be five other singers who will join us today as the leads__…__"_

"What happened to the former leads?"

_"They__…__ were force__—__they quit." _He gulped again, almost spitting out the truth.

Kuroko paid no heed to the shivering voice of the director. "I understand, I do not mind. Thank you for telling me that." He hung up.

The pale boy frowned. It wasn't like the director to stutter like that.

Something was _definitely_ going on.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya wasn't shocked at all.

He merely kept a blank expression.

However, the four members of the Kiseki no Sedai were completely different from him. They were in a frozen state, with the exception of Akashi, who was smirking mischievously behind his smile. "Is this... déjà vu?" Aomine laughed nervously.

"Tetsuya, it's nice to see you again," Akashi said, paying no heed to the tanned singer.

Kuroko bowed his head. "Nice to see you again..."

"Before you make any weird nicknames for us, I would like to introduce ourselves; I am Akashi Seijuro. The others will introduce themselves, now."

Midorima was the first person to recover. "Midorima Shintaro."

"A-Aomine… Daiki."

"Murasakibara Atsushi..."

Kise rubbed the back of his head. "Since it Akashicchi's order… Then, Kise Ryouta! But you already knew anyway."

Akashi raised a questioning eyebrow, "Oh? Is that true, Tetsuya? That you knew our names."

Kuroko nodded.

"Yet, you gave those nicknames to us?" he asked again.

Kuroko nodded again.

Aomine twitched. "You—!"

"Aominecchi! Calm down," Kise said. "Moreover, Kuroko — right? Why are you here?"

The boy stared at Kise with his usual blank look and sighed. "I'm the voice actor of Kage in the drama."

"Akachin… Aren't we the five leads that replaced the former ones?" Murasakibara asked, munching his mochi.

"Yeah, Akashi. You suddenly informed us that our schedule had been changed and we're being assigned to be the group of… yakuza in the drama." Midorima frowned.

Akashi smirked as his mismatched eyes met with the Kiseki no Sedai. "Yes, that is correct. I negotiated with the director and he let us, singers from the famous band, to act-casting our voice in the drama."

Each of their eyes twitched._ "We can strongly feel that you forced the director to agree..."_

Akashi turned his head towards Kuroko. "Well, we are new to voice acting. So you, as a veteran at this..."

Kuroko waited as Akashi continued.

"We would like some guidance from you, Tetsuya."

* * *

**OMAKE; Alternate version, lol. Aomine's misfortune.  
**

After Kuroko and the others had left, the Kiseki no Sedai stayed where they are.

Everyone didn't dare to speak.

"Ryouta, I can understand." Akashi suddenly started. Kise flinched slightly at the mention of his name. "He wore piercings after all."

Kise released his breath, _So he's talking about those nicknames..._

_"_Atsushi... I do not need to say anything about that."

Murasakibara nodded, humming.

Akashi chuckled, "Carrot, I...can understand a bit."

Midorima protested. "Akashi! You-"

The red headed ignored him, "Daiki..."

...

..

"You brought those magazines without my permission, again?"

Aomine gulped, "Akashi, you knew?!"

He merely rolled his hetero eyes, "Of course, I am absolute after all." Akashi said. "For bringing those, I will double your menu of voicing expression."

"At least my nickname isn't a sexually air headed, corrected as red headed." Aomine growled.

...

..

_SNIP!_

"MY HAIR, MY FREAKING HAIR, AKASHI!" The tanned yelled loudly. "What's that for?!"

Akashi glared, "Triple."

"What?! You shorty-!"

Akashi threw his scissors at him. "Quadruple."

"Fuck!"

"Make that quintuple."

* * *

**OMAKE 2; Kise's unfortunate Magazine Cover.  
**

_The blond pouted. "If he knew my name and the others' names, then why did he have to give us those weird nicknames?" he whined._

"Ne, isn't that Kise Ryouta?!"

"KYAA! He's so hot..but why is he talking to himself?"

"More like whining!"

"Ooh! I can't believe I just saw the Kise Ryouta WHINING!"

"Camera, camera! I need to upload this in Youtube and report it to the magazine!"

Then, the magazine's article and cover was about Kise Ryouta whining and talking to himself. And Youtube's video.

Kise received quite punishment from the Kiseki no Sedai-more likely, Akashi Seijuro

**_#Note; Kuroko is quite invisible in this fic, like the canon!_**

* * *

_A/N; a-ah, I'm finally done with this chapter! I thank you, reviewers, people who had favorited and alerted this story! Also, for reading it :)_

_Special thanks for Airway Static! Beta-ing this fanfic is very helpful _

_All mistakes left are on me!_

_And how about this chapter? Good enough? They aren't just singers but seiyuu's as well! _

_I won't update fast, school is killing me._

_Ciao! Leave a review and tell me what you think, please .w._

_#EDIT, 16th February 2013;_

_I edited a few parts ALSO added two omakes! Hope ya like it :3 It wasn't beta-ed so I humbly apologize for grammar mistakes. Review! And thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**GENERATION OF MUSIC**

_Song 3; Cherry Blossom_

**(Note; the drama I meant is like an anime)**

Kuroko mentally sighed at the Generation of Miracles' actions at the recording session. They were quite troublesome indeed, especially the redhead, Akashi Seijuro.

All the workers in the room were fascinated by their voices. To them, they held so much feeling, emotion, power - they were amazing indeed.

_And he'd said that they were newbies, _thought Kuroko.

Even Kuroko had to admit they were one amazing bunch; yet, he still disliked how they sang and read the script.

"Kage, we did it!" Aomine enthused, a fake smile on his face.

Kuroko understood that voice actors often had to act like the characters they played to do it properly; at least the Generation of Miracles knew that much.

Unlike the expressionless voice and blank face he usually kept on, he replied with a faint smile, as he breathed out a, "Yes, we did it."

The drama they were voicing was only one episode. It was about five members in the famous yakuza group: Shimotsuki X - the title of the drama too. The leader was a cold and commanding person, voiced by Akashi Seijuro. His right hand man was voiced by Midorima Shintaro. The remaining three voiced three members of the yakuza. They worked under the Shuri family.

One day, Shimotsuki X received a permission from the princess of the Shuri family to use her bodyguard, Kage, for a short time. Kage was a ninja who worked under the Shuri family. For two months, Kage worked with the yakuza and was permitted to join.

The story ended with a war breaking down, the princess dying at that time. Shimotsuki X tried to defeat their enemy, and certainly they won but it was too late, the princess had died already. The yakuza broke apart and swore an oath, to protect someone important in their lives until the day they died.

The song Akahitoha played as the ending.

_Swaying in the wind and falling down gently,_

_there is a red leaf over your shoulder._

_If simply cuddling together will allow us to understand each other,_

_then my sorrows will just vanish into the sky."_

"We…" Kise started, "will share an oath, that the next time we meet, we'll proudly say that we can protect someone we cherish." He sobbed, from the loss of the princess.

_As the moon shone in the sky, in the air there was the sound of flutes and drums in the distance._

_When I tried to appreciate this mundane happiness, I realized how wonderful it actually was._

Akashi closed his eyes, "…I swear."

_Someday we'll reminisce about our joyful first encounter;_

_back then we weren't even aware of the faint love between us._

Murasakibara hid his eyes, whispering his oath. "I promise."

_Swaying in the wind and falling down gently,_

_there is a red leaf over your shoulder._

_If simply cuddling together will allow us to understand each other,_

_then my sorrows will just vanish into the sky._

Midorima looked away. "I agree with that oath."

_The seasons, although indistinct, slowly sneak up to me at the luring of the shadows._

_I have stumbled and become lost, but it doesn't sound half bad if I just keep going until my end nears._

"I agree," Aomine said, then he looked at Kuroko. "How about you, Kage?"

_Wandering in my present time, waiting for my wish to reach its destination,_

_I only end up reciting a dead prayer._

Kuroko didn't respond right away. All of their gazes stayed on the bluenette.

_There is a memory I cannot forget,_

_and that's the scene of the red cherry leaves over your shoulder._

_As they bury the world with their powerful but fleeting color, I will forever offer up my love._

"I..." he started, "swear."

_Swayed by the wind, oh gently scatter now,_

_and dye this dark night in your crimson color._

_I merely want to cuddle up to you and remain embraced by you,_

_until my sorrows vanish into the sky._

Thus, it ended.

**FIN - Shimotsuki X**

-o-+-+-+

"Alright! Thank you for your hard work everyone," the director cheered, obviously satisfied with the results, though he had been trembling and shivering out of fear before because of a certain redhead (which is Akashi, of course). "Please take a five minute break. After that, please take your things. Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Kise-kun, I would like you six to stay for a while. It won't be long!"

The said people nodded their heads.

"Then, dismissed!"

Kuroko went to get a drink from the cafe nearby. He was tired and exhausted from the recording.

When he got there, he accidentally bumped into a woman with long pink hair.

"…I'm sorry," Kuroko said, offering the woman a hand to help her up.

For a second he saw some hearts in her pink eyes but shrugged it off.

"I-It's nothing!"

Kuroko nodded and ordered a bottle of water. The mineral water came and he drank it. He noticed the woman still there beside him as he glanced down at his bottle.

The pink haired woman looked at menu, a frown on her face.

He gave the bottle to her. "Here."

"E-Eh?! But it's empty already..." she protested.

But he was already gone. "E-Eh...?"

Momoi Satsuki glanced at the bottle. Under the bottle cap there was a 'winner' on it.

Immediately, she fell in love.

-o-o-o-o

The blunette continued to walk as he read some lyrics that he was going to perform next week.

He spotted Aomine Daiki listening to some music from his MP3 player while reading an erotic magazine.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at this, sure, he noticed it at first but he'd never expected Akashi to let Aomine go from his punishment judging by his commanding and sadistic personality.

"Hello, Aomine-kun," Kuroko greeted.

Aomine was startled indeed; his Mai-chan's magazine was thrown aside and Kuroko saw a little part of it.

"As I expected, Aomine-kun is a tanned pervert," he bluntly said.

"S-So blunt! Oi, Kuroko, don't startle me like that!" Aomine protested. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"Ah, is that so?"

"Hell yes, it is!"

Kuroko had a hurt expression. "I'm sorry."

Aomine averted his blue orbs as a light pink came to his cheeks. "... Nah, I'm the one who should say sorry."

To Aomine's displeasure, Kuroko changed his facial expression to his usual one. "I'm glad."

The tanned man gaped. "Y-You tricked me!"

"It actually depends on how you saw that," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Ah, what the hell. What's your business?" Aomine grumbled, "And seriously, why did you say no to Akashi earlier? Normally people would agree to it."

"I am not one of those people."

Aomine arched an eyebrow. "The reason being?"

Kuroko answered, "…Because I do not like your singing," he continued, "It reminds me of the past."

"Huh?" Aomine was confused. The past? What did he mean by that? Whatever it was, it must be a painful memory for the teal haired man.

-o-o-o-o

The director was smiling widely, eyes twinkling with enthusiasm as he saw the rainbow group (Generation of Miracles and Kuroko) in front of him. "So everyone, I would like you all to-"

"Before that," Akashi interrupted. He put his arms to his chest and held his chin highly. "I would like to ask something." The director nodded. Akashi pointed a finger to a pink haired beauty sitting not far from him. "Who is that girl?"

Momoi hummed. "My name is Momoi Satsuki. Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun!"

Aomine choked, "S-Satsuki?!" All gazes went to him as he coughed and drank a bottle of water. "You … why are you here?!"

"You two know each other?" Kuroko asked out of blue.

"Hell yes we do! We're childhood friends-"

Momoi squealed, "You're that person from earlier! Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, right?"

Kuroko nodded. "Nice to meet you, Momoi-san."

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion but that's not what Akashi meant," Midorima started. "We already know you. Momoi Satsuki, a famous singer in Japan beside us. And it seems the childhood friend of Ahomine here."

Murasakibara crunched his snack. "Aka-chin meant what are you doing here…?"

The director nodded. "You see, Momoi-san here was asked by me to sing that beautiful song, Akahitoha, The Red Leaf," he explained, "Now, are there anymore questions?"

No one said anything.

"Good, now let's get on to the mian point." He took out a few documents from his desk. "As you can see, in the drama that I wrote, Shimotsuki X is a group of yakuza, but even with that, they get along well.

"The studio asked me to have Shimotsuki X sing together as the drama's opening. Of course, I don't mind, but are you guys willing to?" the director asked and continued, "I know that you are all professional singers so…"

The Generation of Miracles shrugged their shoulders and Akashi answered, "We would be honored to do that."

It was Kuroko's turn to answer. "... Sing with them?" he said, referring to the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko earned a nod as an answer.

"He's taking a long time to answer," Midorima noticed, "He declined Akashi's offer to join us, will he decline this?"

"Aka-chin wasn't that pleased..." Murasakibara thought.

"Kuroko … What's your past?"' Aomine grumbled, remembering that the reason he declined the offer was because it reminded him of the past. "It must be something that he wants to forget."

Kise frowned. "Kuroko-kun!"

But his answer was 180 degrees different from what they were expecting. "Sure."

-o-o-o-o

After they finished singing it, it was as if the staff was like in heaven, they loved hearing them singing. The director was grinning from ear to ear like a cat but the Generation of Miracles had an odd feeling.

"Akashi, did you notice anything?" Midorima asked Akashi.

"Yes, I did actually. And it seems that the others did too," Akashi answered back in a whisper, glancing at Murasakibara, Aomine, Momoi - she was also singing - and Kise.

Murasakibara looked a bit annoyed, seemingly unable to figure out what was itching him to be this … uncomfortable. Something felt wrong with that recording just now.

Aomine was the same as the giant, but his annoyance was bigger. Murmurs of, 'what the hell,' were heard from the tanned male's lips.

Kise, unlike both of the famous singers, didn't look annoyed, more curious.

Momoi? She was the happiest and probably the only one. She looked like she was used to singing like that.

And Kuroko…

"It seems that…" Akashi secretly glanced at Kuroko, as a glare followed. "He did that…"

His hands were twitching. Midorima gulped at that. Akashi looked furious.

"It annoys me that I, the absolute king, don't know a thing about that shadow."

"A shadow … Kuroko?" Midorima thought to himself but shrugged the problem off. He was also curious and cautious towards the one and only Kuroko Tetsuya.

-o-o-o-o-o

"That was a nice recording, Tetsu-kun! Oh, may I call you that?" Momoi asked nicely, smiling cutely at the teal haired man.

Kuroko nodded. "I don't mind, Momoi-san."

"Satsuki would do!" she chirped happily.

"Momoi-san."

"Satsuki."

"Momoi-san."

The pinkette pouted. "Okay, Momoi-san it is." She sighed in disappointment, failing to get her crush to call her on a first name basis. Yes, it did seem weird that she was already head over heels for him even though they had just met a few minutes - barely an hour ago.

But to her, Kuroko was just too - ugh, perfect for her. Sure, he was blunt and forward but at least he knew how to act towards a lady, unlike a certain tanned singer.

Besides, he noticed the fact that she'd forgotten her money and was thirsty. Then he gave her a free bottle. How observant and nice!

"Tetsuya," Akashi called, suddenly appearing and startling Momoi. "That recording just now-"

Kuroko mentally sighed. "Don't worry, I won't record with you anymore."

Kise raised an eyebrow. "Eeh?!"

"I only agreed to see if my instinct was true or not and it seems that it is," the teal haired man stated, "All of you only see singing as a job, nothing else. If I can voice my opinion truthfully, I hate that kind of singing.

"That is all." Kuroko left, with Momoi following him.

Midorima looked in Akashi's direction. "Akashi, what was your plan?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, nothing at all. I planned to get Tetsuya to agree with seeing us on a job but it seems that it failed." Akashi frowned. "That person is truly hardheaded."

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up, glancing at Akashi who had a smirk planted on his face.

A whisper filled with smug arrogance left Akashi's lips.

"What an interesting piece."

-o-o-o-

"Tetsu-kun, I heard that you rejected Akashi's offer to join the Generation of Miracles," Momoi started, "Is that true?" A nod was her response. "I see … I guessed as much. Dai-chan told me that you don't like their way of singing." She laughed.

Kuroko delivered her a blank look but from his eyes, you could see that there was a hint of curiosity there. "It's rare to see someone who understands me that much. How…?"

The girl smiled sadly, clenching her fists. Her rosy pink eyes looked hurt. "I know that feeling."

Kuroko said nothing, so Momoi continued herself.

"Dai-chan… loved singing more than anything before. At school, he would be a kind of lazy person, that's right, but at home he would always be diligent when playing music. There was a time when he argued with me that he didn't like singing, how cute." She laughed. "I enjoyed that time … Eventually, in middle school, he joined a band named the Generation of Miracles. He was famous, and then he had to quit school because of his 'job'."

Kuroko stared at the floor, encouraging Momoi to continue.

She frowned. "He started to view singing as … merely a job, nothing else. I can't hear the satisfaction in his voice … ever again. It's the same with the others too." Momoi laughed bitterly. "So I know the feeling, Tetsu-kun."

"...it's hard to believe that I was like Aomine-kun back then when I was with them." Kuroko whispered. "Momoi-san, hating something you love is a painful feeling."

She blinked. "O-Of course..."

A smile found its way to the boy's lips, "I'm sure that Aomine-kun and the others still love singing, deep down in their hearts. Like I said earlier, hating something you love is a painful feeling," Kuroko said. "That's why … I'll change them."

Momoi smiled. "Thank you, Tetsu-kun, for giving them a second chance to love singing again."

He closed his eyes, hiding the smile. "It's nothing."

-o-o-o-o

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko called the redhead who was sitting cross legged in the empty room. Akashi glanced from the corner of his heterochromatic eyes, a smirk coming up.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko frowned. "Please do not stare me with that face. It's just like a carnivore looking at its prey."

Akashi chuckled. "Carnivore and herbivore, eh? Well, maybe you are right."

The teal haired boy sighed. "Do as you like, Akashi-kun. Anyway, I have something to say."

"Hoh~ and what may that be?" Akashi asked, amusement filling his voice.

Kuroko sighed. "I'm willing to join the Generation of Miracles." Akashi frowned, seemingly disappointed.

He was expecting more of a challenge from Kuroko Tetsuya - a singer that had caught his interest since they'd first met. Akashi was _disappointed_.

But it disappeared as soon as Kuroko said three words: "Under three conditions."

Akashi closed his eyes, thinking. "And what would those be?"

"First, let Momoi-san be the manager."

"Isn't she a singer?"

"Yes, but she is willing to."

The redhead arched an eyebrow; this Kuroko Tetsuya was even more interesting than he'd thought. "What is the next?"

"You will not tell anyone about this."

"…And?"

Kuroko hmm-ed. "When I make a request, please listen to it and think about 'yes' as an answer."

Akashi growled, "If the request is impossible?"

"Please think about it. And if it is, it will ruin your reputation, no? You as the absolute'king'," Kuroko deadpanned.

"…Tch." Akashi huffed, "Fine, is that all?"

"Yes, it is."

"I agree with all of the conditions. You will join the Generation of Miracles in exchange."

Kuroko nodded. "I understand. Thank you for your cooperation."

Akashi grumbled as Kuroko left the room by himself. "Kuroko Tetsuya … what are you planning?"_ "Even my Emperor's Eye can't predict what he's thinking. It's as if he's blank, empty. That phantom singer__…__!"_

-o-o-o-o

A few days later

"Geez, Akashicchi is so late!" Kise wailed in front of the mall.

Midorima sighed. "Even though he was the one who ordered us to come here right on time…"

Murasakibara couldn't care less; he munched his snacks again.

Aomine was beyond pissed.

The Generation of Miracles had been ordered by their fearless captain to gather in front of the City Mall at 1 p.m. sharp, no exceptions of being late. But then he himself was the late one.

"What, so he's going to make a grand entrance after being so late?" Aomine twitched. "That shorty-"

"What did you say, Daiki?"

"Speak of the devil"

Akashi brushed the matter off. "Everyone is here, right?"

They nodded.

"So, Aka-chin … Mmm, this snack is tasty," Murasakibara sang happily.

Akashi sighed. "Get to the point, Atsushi."

The giant nodded. "Why are we gathered here…?"

"Yes, Akashi. I am curious as well. For you to suddenly gather us-" Midorima pointed out.

Akashi smirked, "I'm not the one who planned this out."

Kise blinked. "Then who…?"

A chuckle followed by, "It was Tetsuya."

...

..

...

...

..

... *crunch*

..

...

...

"EEEEH?!"

"Kuroko-kun?!" Kise shouted in disbelief.

"Kuroko?!" Aomine followed.

"Kuroko…?" Midorima frowned

Murasakibara hummed, "Kuro-chin…?"

Akashi nodded, as he crossed his arms. "Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"B-But why?!" Kise panicked.

The heterochromatic guitarist shrugged. "Either way, he will be our band's guitarist and also vocalist."

"Akashi! Again, deciding on your own…" Midorima protested.

"I am absolute, Shintaro. Do not worry." Akashi glared, silencing them all. "Tetsuya is taking a long time. Shall we enter the mall first?"

"But aren't we supposed to gather here…?" Aomine said.

The dangerous sound of scissors stopped him. "We will enter and Tetsuya will be able to find us … He is an amusing and unique person after all."

Murasakibara munched. "Aka-chin has someone who piqued his interest … must be strong then."

The Generation of Miracles entered the mall.

-o-o-o

"OH. MY. GOD. That's the Generation of Miracles, isn't it?!"

"Oh gosh, you're right!"

"What are they doing in a mall?"

"Who cares?! Let's approach them!"

The famous band discreetly looked at their fans and nodded their heads, continuing on their way.

"Um, please! I watched your anime Shimotsuki X and I fell in love with the song. Please sing it again!" a fan requested, cheeks tinged with pink.

Kise smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but-"

"Sure," Akashi deadpanned.

"Eh? Akashicchi…"

"Sure, we'll sing it again." He smirked while the fangirls swooned over him.

The fan gaped, her mouth shaped into a comical O as she grinned. "Thank you very much!"

-o-o-o-o

Aomine groaned. "Why do we have to do this again?" He tapped on the microphone.

Kise pouted. "Aominecchi! It's alright, right? It's kind of fun anyway…"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Fun? Like hell," he said. "You need to stop that kind of thinking, Kise."

"Enough," Akashi ordered. "We're going to sing again. Thousand Cherry Blossom."

"Yes…" They all obeyed.

-o-o-o

_"Eh?" _Kise wondered, _'It feels different from before__…__" _He sang the chorus in a higher pitch._ "It sounds __…__ so different."_

Midorima lowered his voice. _"Different?"_

Aomine and Murasakibara shrugged and continued. Same went for Akashi.

-o-

_"Feel, feel, feel, feel!"_

_"Tip off tip off tip off tip off tip off!"_

_"Ha!"_

The girls who were gathered around whispered to each other, "Hey, doesn't it feel a bit different from the last?"

Another nodded. "You're right…"

Akashi cursed. _'It does sound different __…__ without Tetsuya."_

Kise frowned. "Uh…"

"Please, replay the song," a familiar voice stated and Kise widened his eyes. Kise glanced to his right and nodded slightly, starting the song again.

"Oi, Kise! We're already done-" Aomine cut his sentence off. "Kuroko?"

The song started again.

-o-o-o

Kise took a deep breath, and he screamed._ "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Everyone gaped at Kise. _"How strong is his voice?!"_

_"Feel, feel, feel, feel!_

_Tip off, tip off, tip off, tip off!"_

Kise stopped roaring the first part. And they began, the song, Thousand Cherry Blossom.

_After a bold and audacious Westernization revolution,_

_this is now an open and upright anti-war nation._

_As I pedal forward my bicycle marked with the Japanese flag,_

_evil spirits will disperse from my intercontinental ballistic missiles._

This reminded them of the war in the drama, risking their lives for their country…

_Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move._

_Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world._

In the next part, they shouted with all their might:

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach._

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine._

_The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible._

_With your ray gun, shoot out the azure sky and the far distance._

The melody returned to the first lyrics.

_Hundreds of fights will give one the appearance of an officer._

_The courtesans are going here and there on a parade for their regular guests._

_Everyone, assemble here now._

_It's a march of the saints. One! Two! Three! Four!_

_To pass through the gate to dhyāna, and achieve nirvana with cleansing,_

_the closing act must be a happy finale, accompanied by applause from the audience._

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach._

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine._

_The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible._

_The hill of hope is in the far distance, so shoot up your flashlight grenade._

_Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move._

_Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world."_

Kuroko sang with his soft and gentle voice;

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach._

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so jump of from your guillotine._

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. You will sing, and I will dance._

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so shoot randomly and ceaselessly with your ray gun._

The chorus started once again, as the ending of the song. _"Tip off!"_

-o-o-

The Generation of Miracles finally made their escape from the fans chasing them like their lives depended on it.

Aomine fought to control his breath. "W-Why…" He pointed to Kuroko who was laying on the floor. "Kuroko, at least if you're going to sleep don't do it here!"

Kuroko grunted. "I'm sorry, but I have very low stamina."

The tanned male rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh."

"That was great, Kuro-chin." It was rare to see Murasakibara to actually compliment a person, except for the redheaded guitarist.

Kuroko nodded. "Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

"Atsushi is fine. Too long, right?" he said.

"No, I don't mind if it's long at all."

"Mm, okay."

Kuroko sat up. "Well, the performance just now-"

Midorima interrupted, "Kuroko, Akashi said that you were joining us. Is that true?"

Said boy nodded. "Yes, it is. Well let me continue-"

"Why?" Midorima asked again.

"… It's a secret…"

"Is it that important?"

"…Midorima-kun, I'm trying to say something here." Kuroko frowned.

Midorima paid no heed to him. "What did you do?"

Kuroko blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

Midorima growled, "Don't lie." He hissed, "Today Aquarius is said to be very secretive. And Cancer should know why."

"Shintaro." Akashi called, bringing the attention to him at once. "Stop," he ordered. "Good. Now Tetsuya, please continue."

"Thank you Akashi-kun," he thanked him, bowing politely. "As I was saying, about today's performance …you all did well. Thank you for your cooperation." Kuroko stated with a stoic expression.

Aomine scoffed, "Of course."

"However, I still admit that you all lack in something."

"What is that something, eh?" Aomine growled.

Kuroko glanced at the tanned bassist, "You should find that yourself. You still have a chance to figure it out." Kuroko smiled. "I wasn't wrong to-"

"Oi, Kuroko!"

The Generation of Miracles looked up at the unfamiliar voice as Kuroko glanced backwards.

"…Kagami-kun," Kuroko said.

Kise looked confused. "Kagami? Who is he?"

"Yo, Kuroko," a black haired man with black eyes greeted. "Are you doing fine? Ah! Fine as-"

"Seriously, Izuki. Stop that," a man with glasses sighed.

A tall, quiet looking man nodded silently.

"Even you, Mitobe?!"

Kuroko parted his lips, "Everyone?"

A brunette grinned. "Well, Kuroko. We decided to have a reunion. Right, Kagami?"

Kagami grinned. "Yeah!"

Kuroko frowned. "How sudden … But it's nice to see you all again."

The blond model took this chance to raise his hand and spoke. "Eh … Kuroko-kun, who are these people?"

Kuroko realized, "Ah yes, you haven't met them yet." he said, "Then… These are my former coworkers. "

"Kuroko, let us introduce ourselves instead of you," Kiyoshi stated. "We were the famous Seirin band back then. Nice to meet you all!"

-o-o-o

Songs; Akahitoha by Yamai (You can search it in Youtube)

Thousand Cherry Blossom (Senbonzakura):

m . youtube ? h l = e n & gl = ID & client = mv - google & feature = related & rl = yes & v = 7kNCePWiijQ

(Remove the spaces)

_A/N; So, I'm back ! Sorry for the late update ("__ˆ__́__▿ˆ__̀__) But I think.. I'll update once in a month? Ugh, to much horror for me! If I can, I want every week T_T_

_Guys, did you read KnB chapter 205 and 206?! Oh goshh! Akashi SMILED, not that freakish Sadistic smile but a genuine smile! Me as an Akashi fangirl.. Envies that girl -"_

_And oh good, the feels ;w; Kuroko meh baby (?) *slapped* AkaKuro feels... *slapped*_

_-cough- sorry for ranting. Now, to anwer a few questions from you guys;_

_**Dariahn; **__Aww, thanks girl :D Well, in the later chapters I guess. The drama will appear... I think so *shot* Petenshi no Warau Toki Ni? Hm, I read the lyrics and thought the same, I'll think about it!_

_**Mamitsu27; **__I love his songs too x3 Uhm, sorry, but I think I'll go with english translation. It gives the readers what it's telling about, so it can fit the story well too. And.. I have a plan coming ;D_

_.._

_.._

_You caught me xD I was planning to write a song about them; The GoM singing together.. _

_So yeah .w. Gomen!_

_That's all the questions -w- You can ask me anything about this story in the reviews, I won't bite!_

_Ohh gosh, thank you guyss! This story reaches more than 100 follows... *q* I'm so... Honored ! I screamed in happiness when I saw that...Thanks. I can't say anything... And can't repay you guys for that uggh, so happy! I wanted to draw this fic an art too because of you guys.. Sadly, I don't have a DA xD_

_Beta-ed by Airway Static, a.k.a Sui-san! Hontouni Arigatou.._

_Sorry for a long AN. Please review! P.S; I have a few upcoming KnB stories. Details are in my bio! Please see it and tell me what you think :) bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

**GENERATION OF MUSIC**

_Song 4; Kise_

* * *

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. You will sing and I will dance. _

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so shoot randomly and ceaselessly with your ray gun._

Kise softly hummed the lyrics of the song emitting from his MP3 Player. His blond bangs were combed neatly to the right, some strands falling down. A pair of dark gold eyes glanced at the mirror. Kise was wearing a black dress shirt with matching slacks and a yellow tie. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbow. And then, a black hat with a yellow checkered pattern and black shoes as the finishing touches. But he put off the hat because he still had five minutes of break time from his part-time job as a model.

"Kise-kun! Please come here," his photographer called. She put her hands to her hips, sighing tiredly. "Kise-kun. Put on your hat and stop playing the MP3. We're doing the photo shoot right now."

Carol J. Margarette ─ a 24 year old woman from the UK. Blonde hair down to her waist, a bit wavy. Her sea blue eyes gave an impression of 'soothing and calm', definitely different from her personality. She was strict, and wouldn't give up until the end. If she accomplished something that she was proud of, she would usually cheer in joy and be in a cheerful mood. She was usually called Margaret.

"Yes, yes, Margaret-san." Kise put on his hat, tipping it. "I'm ready."

Margaret huffed, "You better be. I don't have any time for your childish doings."

The blonde model rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. He grinned at her. "Okay, let's shoot already."

Kise put his left hand in his pocket and leaned back from the camera a bit. He tipped his hat with his right and his eyes looked bright at the shadow effects.

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

Kise then changed positions, with his lips curled up, one eye closed, and a finger to his lips.

_Snap!_

"Lean on the wall, with you gazing at the camera ─ look intimidating─ hands folded. Take off your hat," Margaret instructed, taking a few more shots.

"Now relax and smile your most sincere smile," she finished.

Kise did as he was told and smiled…his model smile.

And his model smile was not a sincere one.

"Kise-kun! That's good. You may rest." Margaret smiled. Of course, she didn't notice that.

* * *

Kuroko sipped his milkshake while reading the latest magazine. _"Oh, there's Kise-kun." _He gazed at the picture of his fellow bandmate and couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows. 'This..."

A vibration from his cellphone interrupted him from seeing more, He picked it up and saw the text message:

From: Aida Riko

Subject: Reunion

Kuroko-kun, are you free? You already know that yesterday they came back for a reunion, right? Now those fools are here at my apartment. Can you come to too? We'll be waiting! :D

Kuroko texted back with an 'okay'. After that 'live concert' at the mall, they had met with Seirin…

_"Eh? You… You guys were the Seirin band?" Kise blurted out. "You too, Kuroko-kun?"_

_Kuroko nodded. "Yes. I was a member of Seirin."_

_"But we quit though!" Kiyoshi laughed. "Things happened and we decided to stop and work on something else." _

_Izuki chuckled. "Since we haven't met for a long time, we wanted a reunion."_

_Koganei chirped, "And a reunion it is! Didn't expect to see you here though! We were about to go to your house, Kuroko!"_

_Seirin continued to talk with each other, irritating a red head. Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Tetsuya. Mind explaining things?" he asked._

_This time, it was Kuroko's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Akashi-kun? I already told you that these people are my former bandmates, Seirin. "_

_Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. "What I meant is that you said that things happened. And Seirin was famous until it broke up. What happened?"_

_Some of Seirin blinked at him and shivered, most of them looked at him with cold eyes. "...Please do respect our privacy…Akashi was it?" Izuki twitched._

_Mitobe nodded, agreeing with Izuki._

_Akashi clicked his tongue. "Whatever."_

_Murasakibara looked down on them, eating his usual snack. "Mm...I'm hungry."_

_Looking at the giant with tired eyes, the Generation of Miracles decided to eat lunch and left Seirin._

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders. He took his bag and left for the reunion site.

* * *

Kise frowned in frustration as he listened to the song they had sung with Kuroko for the fifth time. He was still wondering, what made it so different from before?

His heart had felt light when he sung, was almost as if he had nothing to be afraid of. "Weird," Kise mumbled to himself.

"Kise-kun." Margaret snapped him from his thoughts. "That's enough shots for today. Thank you for your hard work."

Kise nodded and grinned. "Sure!"

"And..." she continued. "Actually, for next week's shoot we need a girl and the last model got busy at the last minute. Could you..?"

"Sure. For next week, right? I'll try finding someone!" He laughed. "Bye, Margaretcchi!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Kuroko..." Kagami stared at the man. His eyes glared at him. "Put... That... Damn... Creature... Away!"

Said person being glared at blinked, chuckling. "Kagami-kun, don't be like that. Look at him, no?"

Aida nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes! It's really cute!"

Hyuuga peered at him. "Kagami, your name means 'tiger' right?"

"But you're such a scaredy cat towards dogs." Koganei sweatdropped.

Kiyoshi laughed, "I guess it can't be helped, right? Every person has their own fears!"

Kagami growled. "Shut up!" He pointed. "Go away, you dog!"

"Taiga. At least, be nice to it. It's still a living being," Himuro calmed him down. "But is it really alright that I go with you guys? This is Seirin's reunion after all. I wasn't a part of Seirin."

Aida grinned at the male, patting his back. She told him cheerfully, "Himuro-kun, you're still one of us!" Himuro looked at her with surprise, before cracking a smile. Aida continued, "Besides..." She gazed at Kagami. "Who can take care of him besides you? You've know him the longest."

"Take care? That sounds like a mother and child..." Himuro sweat dropped.

"Eh, you have...motherly instincts, I guess?"

"I'm not that comfortable being told that..." he concluded. "I'm male."

"Well...it's just a feeling, okay? Don't take it too seriously, Himuro-kun!" She giggled.

As Hyuuga continued to stare at Aida for reasons, Kuroko said, "Everyone, let's go. We've arrived at Kintoki Restaurant already. I'm hungry." He opened the door.

They nodded and felt their stomachs grumbling. "Let's hurry and order," was their agreement.

"Mwore pwease" Kagami ordered between bites. As usual, he was eating like a pig. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. Kagami raised an eyebrow and gulped the food down. "What?"

Izuki shook his head. "Nah, nothing. It's been a while since I last saw you eat like that, anyway."

"Kagami-kun is a pig after all," Kuroko said truthfully.

Kagami snapped at him, "Shut up, Kuroko!"

Aida took a bite again, still smiling. Hyuuga, who had been staring at her the whole time, twitched and slammed the table. "What's," he breathed. "The matter with you, Riko?!"

She blinked at him, tilting her head. "What do you mean, Hyuuga-kun?"

"You've been smiling the whole time! You look like you're really happy! And when you're like this, there's something up your sleeve..."

She smirked. "Why, Hyuuga-kun..." At her expression, Hyuuga gulped. "You're correct!"

"I got an invitation! To a party~ where the once but still popular band will be reunited!"

...

"Excuse me?" Kuroko asked. "A party?"

Aida nodded eagerly, "Yes! And I heard that one of the Generation of Miracles ─ the one we saw yesterday ─ will be singing there! We can sing too of course! As Seirin!"

They frowned. "I thought that we'd never sing again…since that incident." Looking at Kuroko, they cast a sad look that said sorry. Kuroko looked away, taking a bite of his meal.

"Kuroko?" Koganei asked.

"I'm not blaming you all for it. It's the past. I was at fault as well, for hating it once." Kuroko sighed. "...Truthfully, I miss singing with you all."

Kagami grinned. "Then it's settled! Let's go there."

Aida rolled her eyes. "That was my intention from the start, idiot."

Everyone laughed except for Kuroko, who suddenly excused himself for some business, to their protests but they let him off anyway.

* * *

"Eh? What do you mean by that, Akashicchi?" Kise blinked at his phone, raising his voice. "Go to a party? But─"

_"Everyone is busy. You're the only one who I can count on,"_ Akashi explained. His voice sounded restrained when he said "the only one who I can count on". _"I'll give you the details via text. The party is tomorrow, so be prepared."_

"Akashicchi, wait─"

Kise groaned, hearing the line cut. Oh Akashi, how usual for you to hang up without a "bye". What was Kise going to do now? He thought he better get home fast to prepare for tomorrow. "I'm busy too though..." he mumbled. "Oh well, it's Akashicchi after all."

And so home it was.

* * *

Why was fate being so cruel to him?

Here he was, sitting at the park beside the new member that had just joined the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Tetsuya.

It wasn't like Kise hated him or anything, to say that fate was cruel to him. But he hadn't gotten close to Kuroko yet either. He would be talking non-stop here if he'd become fond of him.

And better yet, Kuroko had asked him to make a song using his _own_ lyrics?

Of course Kuroko knew about the party and that Kise would be singing there. Kise guessed it was Akashi who had told him that. But now, the main thing was that...a song? Kise had to make a song only because of Kuroko?

"Just do what I say." That's what Kuroko said. What a devil. Kuroko could be scary sometimes.

But why did Kuroko insist that Kise write a song on his own?

He snapped out of his daydreaming, gaping at Kuroko. Kuroko noticed the stare, as he sighed. "Kise-kun, if you can't write the lyrics what good would it be? Are you implying that the music should play and you can only sing 'nananana'?"

Kise's face flushed beet red. "Of course not, Kuroko-kun.!"

"Then shall I help you write it?" he offered, "First, I think I should ask you. Do you play sports or anything? You can use it as inspiration."

Kise blinked dumbly. "Eh?"

Kuroko continued further, "Lesson One for a singer: lyrics are written from your heart. The base of something you like can be a theme for your song.

"Just act like I'm your teacher in singing. I have more experience than you," he said bluntly. "There. So? What do you like or have played before?"

"I guess...basketball! I played it in elementary school until middle school," Kise ranted. "Eh, but I like soccer too─"

Kuroko released a chuckle, smiling slightly. "I'm glad that there's something you like."

For a second, Kise could feel his face getting hotter and his heart beating faster. Was it from embarrassment? "Yeah…"

"Then basketball it is. Go on. Write," Kuroko said. "But then again, it will be quite hard. Well, you can write anything if you've felt it."

The evening was spent with Kuroko helping Kise write his own song. At the end, it was finished. Kise only had to write the notes after that and Kuroko believed that he could do it. "Kuroko-kun. Can I ask you for a favor?"

Kuroko raised his head. "What?"

"U-Uh...dress up as a girl?"

...

...

"I don't mean something weird! I just... Uh, my modeling agency had some trouble. They can't find a girl to model. I thought…you could…"

"I'm afraid I have to reject. Why me anyway? Kise-kun, you're quite weird. Ask Momoi-san. Now, goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kise face palmed. "_What was I thinking?"'_

* * *

It was time; it should be starting soon. Kise had borrowed a suit from his agency. Everyone else at the party was dressed similarly. They looked good. Some people he recognized were the popular Seirin and a few former idols that had shone before the Generation of Miracles.

"Now, a song from the famous Kise Ryouta ─ the bassist of the Generation of Miracles!" someone shouted.

Kise took that as his cue to step up. He gazed at the entire room, spotted Seirin and one of their members who was eating like a pig and someone ─ a girl ─ scolding him about be eating properly. Kuroko was sitting there, reading a book to ease his boredom.

He sweat dropped at the scene.

The drum sounded as the song began.

_K-I-S-E Shalalala_

_Shalala recklessly perspiring_

_Right now is the moment I can be stronger_

_This vexing pass is burning up_

_It's because I've always been searching for an admirable guy_

Oh, he'd already found one. Admirable guy? They were Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine and Midorima. But the main one...was Aomine.

_No matter what kind of hurdle it is_

_I will show you that I can overcome all of it_

Kise's lips curved into a smile. He himself wondered. He'd smiled while singing a song. Did this mean that he enjoyed singing?

_Don't say such unkind words to me, do you have to do that?_

_Even though we tried our best together, aren't you lonely?_

_Well, since I can do anything I'm popular among the girls but_

_Even though I'm like this I'm unexpectedly serious and determined, you know?_

Unkind words. Three people: Aomine, Midorima and Akashi. Although sometimes Murasakibara mocked him as well.

Yes, Kise could be unexpectedly determined. He wanted to show that to his friends_._

_Even though it's not so me ─ I cry too_

_Ah, perhaps this is youth, is it?_

_Shalala recklessly hanging on I'm still improving too_

_It's endlessly fun! They are serious that's why it's more interesting_

_I'll play you! I'll knock the wits out of you_

_Even though I look stylish, it's okay even if I have to be unrefined_

_I can't be halfhearted, there's no meaning to it if I don't win._

It didn't matter if he didn't win. Winning was everything.

_These days I feel that I can completely grasp the next me_

_My hunches are right on, you know. Look forward to it!_

_I work hard to the extent it can be terrifying_

_Aa, this what they called evolving ability – this ain't the highlight yet_

_Shalala recklessly perspiring_

_Right now is the moment I can be stronger_

_This vexing pass is burning up_

_It's because I've always been searching for an admirable guy_

_No matter what kind of hurdle it is_

_I will show you that I can overcome all of it._

He repeated the first part again. The song was nearly finished.

_Shalala recklessly hanging on I'm still improving too_

_It's endlessly fun! They are serious that's why it's more interesting_

_I'll play you! I'll knock the wits out of you_

_I'll show you that I'll instantly overcome the huge hurdle now_

_K-I-S-E Shalalala!_

His heart felt light. And Kise smiled his brightest smile ever at the audience.

Kuroko secretly hid a smile; he had succeeded. Changing the Generation of Miracles one by one, he could surely do it.

* * *

"That was great." Kuroko voiced his thoughts to Kise who was walking beside him. He smiled. "It was different from before. I'm glad."

Kise grinned. "I feel that singing is fun!"

"Glad to hear that."

Silence overtook them. Kise thought about the song. He'd made it himself. It felt great, expressing your feelings through a song. Singing was fun. Why hadn't he realized back then? He'd only started singing for fun and he was taken into the Generation of Miracles because of his talent. Glancing at Kuroko, Kise sighed. It was all because of this guy. He was really grateful ─ admirable guy huh? "Kurokocchi," he suddenly said.

Kuroko looked at Kise in confusion.

Kise smiled back. "Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko arched an eyebrow, and shrugged it off. After all, Kise was weird, so it was no wonder he added weird nicknames. Kuroko decided to brush it off.

Kise made a note.

He corrected his previous thought; admirable guys were no longer only those four.

There were five. With Kurokocchi!

* * *

**A few days after that. Pretty much as an Omake**

"Kurokocchi! Can I have your number pleaassee?" Kise pleaded. His crocodile tears failed to make the boy sympathize him.

Kuroko sighed. He guessed that Kise would continue trying to persuade him. "Alright." So he handed Kise his phone.

After Kuroko was done, Kuroko edited something, which didn't go unnoticed by the model.

"What are you doing─ Kurokocchi! Why am I a puppy here?!"

"Because you look like one."

"How cruel!"

"I did this with the others as well, see?"

It was true. Akashi: scissors. Aomine: hentai book. Midorima: a carrot. Murasakibara: snacks. Momoi: a peach.

Kise sweat dropped.

* * *

_A/N: So sorry for the late update :/ This chapter was done one week ago, but I was sick.. so.. and I'm still sick if you're wondering. MAANN I'M BACKK! Two weeks more and I can write freely~ Thank you for all of your support, guys! And don't forget to thank Airway Static for beta-ing :)  
_

_Btw, are you guys interested in Kuroko dressing up as a girl for work? I mean, Kise did ask him. I can use it for a total humor chapter/anything! If you're wondering why did Kise ask that, it's because he remembered that Margaret asked him that. Well, Kuroko looks really feminine and cute for me /shot. I can use it for a PV~ _

_Oh! Please check out my new story; Losing. I'm writing the next chapter when I'm done with exams. AA- National exams. Gotta past it to go to middle school :) Yeah, I'm elementary. I'm thinking to write an Akashi x OC story but.. I suck at it :/ It's just that I heard that he has 2 personalities; cruel and kind. MUAHAHA -Don't mind my ramblings. _

_Oh yeah, yes, I reversed it. Seirin met Kuroko first than the GoM~_

_OH YEAH I FORGOT! I MADE A POLL! ABOUT THIS STORY TOO! PLEASE VOTE IT! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE STORYYYY!_

_I honestly can't do much to thank you guys. You've been a great supporter, I mean, my dream is finally fulfilled! having more than 100 favorites/followers XD _

_Okay, I'm done here. Sorry for such long A/N. Ciao!_


	5. Chapter 5

**GENERATION OF MUSIC**

* * *

_Song __5; Destiny._

"Today's lucky item for Cancer is a CD of a band famous in the old days, has 6 words, starts with an S and ends with an N! Cancers, you will experience something big and it will change you! Be careful around Scorpios—"

Midorima listened to Oha-Asa's broadcast in the morning, processing the information of his lucky item for the day and nodded as he finished doing so. He searched popular, old bands in Google; to his disappointment, he found none that matched the details that Oha-Asa told him.

He frowned, before an idea popped into his mind; why not ask Akashi? He knew everything after all. Midorima texted the redhead.

**Midorima: **Akashi, I want to ask you something.

A reply came soon.

**Akashi: **What is it, Shintaro?

**Midorima: **What is the name of a once famous band that starts with an S and ends with an N? It has 6 letters. It's my lucky item for the day.

**Akashi: **I believe that would be.. Tetsuya's former band; Seirin.

**Midorima: **Kuroko's former band? Anyway, thank you, Akashi.

**Akashi: **Remember now, you're in my debt.

Damn. That was why Midorima hated asking favors of Akashi.

* * *

Takao Kazunari hummed the song Catal Rhythm by OLDCODEX playing on his phone. Soon, he started to string his guitar. He sang along with the song.

"_Bring__ back the Catalyst "a simple way to best"_

_And Rhythm like this never ends_

_Sometimes your voice reached to me_

_Because I don't want to face the fate"_

"Kazu-kun!" his mother shouted from outside his room. "Open the door! I want to ask you a favor!"

"Sure mom. The door is not locked~" Takao answered. "So what's up?"

His mother gave him a list. "I want you to buy these, alright? We're having a very important guest tonight!"

Takao nodded, a grin plastered on his face. "Who's the guest? This is one hell of a long list."

She winked, giving him the slyest smile. "You'll find out later."

He scoffed. "Alright. I'm going." He turned off the music.

* * *

"Who's that person?"

"He sure has some weird fashion sense."

"He's quite tall and handsome."

"Gosh, look at his clothes."

"Weird."

Right now, Midorima was being labeled as 'the-weird-yet-handsome-person-who-had-no-sense-in -fashion-'. He was dressed in a black gakuran. A striped red and green cloth hung from his left shoulder to his waist and he wore a silver belt. His right sleeve was rolled to his elbow, revealing the dark green wristband he wore. Below his black pants, he wore knee-length black boots. Let's not forget about the sunglasses, shall we?

His clothing was weird.

However, other people commented:

"He looks like a cosplayer~"

"OH MY GOD, he looks like my favorite character who also has strange fashion sense!"

"I want to take a photo with him!"

Those were the comments of you-know-who – otakus, the people who adore anime or manga.

Midorima sweat-dropped at the attention. "_I'm attracting attention, aren't I?_"he questioned himself_. _"_Akashi warned me about the reputation of the Generation of Miracles being ruined if we're spotted lingering around the town. That's why I wore a disguise but... It seems that with __it__, I'm attracting more attention._"

The singer sighed and approached one of the girls. "Where is the DVD store?"

The girl blushed instantly and pointed to her left. Midorima nodded and said his thanks. Before he could leave, she grabbed his sleeve while looking at him with stars in her eyes. "P-Please take a photo with me, mister!"

"What—? No. I won't do something like that. I have business to do," Midorima reasoned.

"Please!" The girl – no, her group said in unison.

_This is getting out of control...!_

From afar, more precisely, the bookstore, a teenage boy wearing casual clothes with light blue hair watched the scene outside. His lips parted, "Midorima-kun?"

* * *

Takao carried the groceries in both hands. His face scrunched in pain, he complained, "Damn these things are heavy!"

As he was on his way back home, he noticed the crowd in the town. His eyebrows raised as he tried to find out what was it about. Finally, he spotted a person wearing strange clothes. "That person..."

Amazingly, he approached the person, gently nudging the girls aside. "You're..." Takao started, taking a better look at the stranger, "Midorima Shintaro. Right?"

The man froze.

"Aha! I knew it. My Hawk Eye really helps with this!"

"WHAT?! MIDORIMA SHINTARO OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES?!" A girl shouted in her high-pitched voice. "YOU'RE LYING! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

Takao grinned, removing Midorima's glasses, to the green haired boy's protests. "Here's the proof!"

"KYAA~!"

Midorima cursed under his breath. This person ruined his plan! How dare—!

"Please follow me," a familiar voice pleaded. Midorima glanced at him and nodded, then began to follow after him, running from the crowd.

Takao, who realized Midorima had ran, smirked and followed him.

* * *

"I'm indebted to you, Kuroko," Midorima breathed out. "Those fans just keep pestering me to—"

"More importantly, why were you outside, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko cut him off. "Is there something wrong?"

Midorima scratched his head. "Today's lucky item is a CD of Seirin. I went off to buy it."

"With that kind of clothing?"

"Akashi told me to wear a disguise."

"Ah, I see. Akashi-kun must have considered the possibilities. As expected of him." Kuroko nodded. "I have a CD of them. You can borrow it if you want."

Midorima sighed in relief. "Thank you, Kuroko. I am once again in your debt."

"Ara~ So you guys ran here!"

Both of them looked at the source of the voice. It was the boy from earlier; he had black hair combed back and grey, almost black eyes. Midorima clicked his tongue; he already hated this guy from the incident earlier. "What do you want?" he spat.

Takao laughed. "I'm Takao Kazunari. Nice to meet you, Midorima Shintaro... and Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Seeing that the atmosphere was somewhat tense, Kuroko interrupted. "Nice to meet you too, Takao-kun. Now, please answer Midorima-kun's question. Why did you reveal his identity? Moreover, how did you _know_?"

"In these kinds of situations, my Hawk Eye really helps. Like you can guess from the name, my eye vision is similar to a hawk's," Takao explained. "I just have some good eyesight, that's all."

Midorima hm-ed and said, "Now answer the second question; my reputation was almost ruined." _Akashi could kill me._

"Midorima, take me to the recording room."

"What?" Midorima blinked. "What nonsense are you spouting?"

Takao pouted. "I've always wanted to be a singer! All this time, I've only recorded things on my computer and posted them online. I want to try and be a real singer, not an online one."

"No."

"Aw, come on! Why not?"

"It's not as easy as you think, fool! Being a singer means you have a job. A job is something to do seriously. Not like you carefree, easy-going guys!" Midorima blurted out.

Takao winced. Kuroko frowned. "Midorima-kun."

"Singing should be fun! It's not only a job! As long as we have fun with singing, isn't that fine?" Takao growled.

"How could you understand? It's not a thing someone like you can have fun with."

"It is!"

"No. Singing is only a job to get money."

"You greedy person."

"Fool."

"Grass head."

"Why you—"

Kuroko sighed, kneeing both Takao and Midorima in the stomach. They groaned in pain. When Midorima was about to retort, Kuroko shadowed his eyes with his bangs. "Both of you, can you be quiet?"

They went silent. Kuroko nodded, "Midorima-kun, shall we get your lucky item for the day? Let's go to my house. Takao-kun can also come."

"Kuroko—" Midorima protested.

"Takao-kun _is _coming, right?" Kuroko stared at him with deadpan eyes. Midorima stopped.

Takao gulped. "O-Okay.."

* * *

Kuroko's house was a normal house; neither fancy nor poor. Midorima and Takao sat in the living room, where there was a giant grand piano. "I'll go get the CD."

He went his room; it was a simple room, with blue wallpaper and a white carpet. Rummaging through his things, he finally found it and felt nostalgic.

"_No matter what we do, we lose."_

"_Kuroko, maybe we're better off without music in our lives."_

Kuroko shook his head, it'd be better if he didn't remember that memory here. He stood up and left his room, locking it.

* * *

Takao sighed in boredom.

Midorima cursed inside his breath; this Takao boy really got on his nerves. _"__Cancers__ will experience something big and it __will __change you! Be careful with __Scorpios__—" _He remembered what Oha-Asa told him in the morning.

"Oi, what's your horoscope?" he asked the black haired boy.

Takao raised an eyebrow. "Why ask that? I'm a Scorpio."

"_Be careful with __Scorpios__—"_

Oha-Asa was really accurate.

* * *

Midorima stared at the piano in the room. It must have been cared for, seeing as it looked like it was new.

"That piano belonged to my mother," Kuroko said, suddenly appearing. "She was a famous pianist."

Midorima stared longingly at it. "I see... "

"When I was a child, she used to sing songs for me to lull me back to sleep. She enjoyed singing and playing the piano." The teal haired boy frowned. "I loved her."

Takao frowned. "Why the past tense? Where is she now?"

"She's in heaven right now, I presume."

Takao paled as Midorima glared at him for being dense. "S-Sorry."

"Where is your father, Kuroko?" Midorima asked, changing the subject.

"He's on a business trip with my grandmother," Kuroko stated simply. "Ah, here is the CD." He handed Midorima the CD; it had all of the Seirin on the cover, holding up peace signs with grins on their faces.

The green haired boy nodded, saying his thanks. "Thank you, Kuroko—"

_TING!_

"...Takao.." Midorima twitched.

Takao chuckled. "This piano is really awesome. I only play the guitar, though." He hummed the chords. "It's good. The chords are correct, Kuroko-kun. You must take great care of this. I bet your mom appreciates that a lot."

Kuroko smiled a tiny smile. "Thank you, Takao-kun."

Midorima sighed. "This is why I said 'no' to you."

"Again with that matter?! What's wrong with loving music? Don't you like it?"

"Be quiet," Midorima started. "I don't know why are you this determined. But... give it a shot."

Takao's eyes widened.

"What're you waiting for? Kuroko, you come too."

Takao grinned, "Thanks, Shin-chan!"

"What's with that name?!"

* * *

"Woaah, this is huge." Takao gaped. "Awesome!"

Midorima twitched at his childish behavior. "Stop gaping like a fish. It's a good thing that Akashi and the others are busy so they won't show up and see this."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Takao frowned.

"Nothing. Now let's just enter the recording room and I'll make you realize that your belief about singing is actually fun-is wrong." Midorima walked in; Kuroko and Takao followed curtly.

* * *

The workers there were shocked to see Midorima with guests. Said person just shrugged and asked them to start the recording already.

**Key.**

"_Key of the light is a chain reaction, man and woman reflecting each other_

_Key of the dark, my red eye gazes to see dead or alive_

_I'd been searching for the truth, while wandering aimlessly_

_Billions of elements intertwine with me (I feel), in the midst of thought."_

Takao widened his eyes, his adrenaline increasing. He was excited; this was the first time he had ever seen a singer singing in front of him. His lips quirked into a grin.

"_The chaotic town is quaking, so completely in confusion_

_The spiritual pain won't disappear, so where do we go?_

_Key of the life, what do we start dancing for?_

_Key of the light, guide me to the other side of the dark night_

_Why do you smile at me with tender eyes?_

_The door that was shut is about to open, and you're just like an angel of grief_

_My soul is trembling in the chemistry of warmth_

_While listening to the voice of my heart (awake), I advance in a Pandora world_

_Hand of the goddess, the pulse of fate starts echoing_

_Key of the dark will be born, our bond spreads its wings_

_Key of the life, what do we start singing for?_

_Key of the light, tinged with heat, the future lures me_

_Light and shadows shake infinitely, angels start dancing with demons_

_The DNA memory that transcended time is the key of the life, and the truth is right there..."_

The workers in the room applauded Midorima's voice, telling him 'good work' while Kuroko just stared at him with a frown. Meanwhile, Takao was entering the recording room, ignoring the protests of the workers.

"Let him." Midorima sighed heavily. "Prove it, that you're having _fun _singing, fool."

_"Come on, now~ I'm a little disappointed You've gotta be on your guard_

_I'm pretty capable myself. You'll see soon enough_

_Lame feints like yours are so simple to read_

_Wo-o-o-oh I told you it was pointless."_

Kuroko chuckled softly. This was the kind of singing he liked. He smiled.

"_I'm more than just the partner of a prodigy (Haha, that's right!)_

_Besides, filling that role (Haha, don't you know?) is tougher than you think_

_There's no escape, not even for that 'shadow'. _

_Everything is within my field of view_

_But if you still want to try your luck, then make sure you bring your A-game_

_Come at me and put your pride on the line _

_Half-hearted plays are never gonna cut it_

_Whether it's a tricky play or a head-on attack _

_I can see it perfectly in my field of view."_

Takao was smiling while singing. The workers snapped out of their thoughts and quickly recorded the song.

"_After all~ That's what it means to grow and improve _

_I'd get bored if we never advanced_

_I'll increase my skills and level up _

_I'll take myself to the next stage_

_That's the way "effort" works, I guess _

_Before you know it, you're already on your way_

_Wo-o-o-oh I swore I'd make it."_

Midorima was silent.

"_What you see is the reflection of our purpose and our will (Haha, it's so cool)_

_Until it becomes second nature to us (Haha, and easy) we won't just go with the flow_

_I won't lose sight of you _

_I can see you clearly _

_You're inside my field of view_

_No matter where you go _

_No matter how many times you try _

_It makes no difference in my eyes._

_There's no escape, not even for that 'shadow'_

_Everything is within my field of view_

_But if you still want to try your luck, then make sure you bring your A game_

_Come at me and put your pride on the line _

_Half-hearted plays are never gonna cut it_

_Whether it's a trick play or a head-on attack _

_I can see it perfectly in my field of view."_

* * *

Takao exhaled and inhaled, doing the same thing over and over again. He grinned. That had been fun. To sing in a recording studio...was a dream for him.

_Clap._

His eyes widened, hearing the clapping again, now louder. He looked up and saw everyone clapping for him – except for a certain green haired boy. "That was magnificent!" someone chirped. "Yes! Um, would you like to join as a singer in this group?" he added.

If possible, his eyes would have bulged out, hearing that very sentence. "Wa—" He processed the information further, before a grin broke out on his face. "Of course!"

The door opened; the two singers from the Generation of Miracles had left. Takao realized that and ran after them. "Wait up." The two turned to him. As Kuroko said his compliments to the boy, Midorima was left unfazed. "Shin-chan! Thanks so much for today!"

"Stop calling me by that name," Midorima growled. "There, your goal is achieved. You proved it to me...that singing is fun to you."

Takao scratched his head. "Yeah, but I have another goal!" he exclaimed. "I want to compete – no, I want to be acknowledged by you."

Midorima raised an eyebrow.

Takao grinned. "That's all! Bye!"

* * *

Takao got a mail later that night. Surprisingly, it was from Midorima Shintaro.

It read:

_Yes, I do think singing is quite fun._

Takao grinned, eyes widening. "You idiot, that was a late answer. And a text? What a tsundere."

He hummed a song, as a thought entered his mind. "Wait, how did he get my address?"

* * *

After showering that night, Kuroko dried his teal hair with the towel Momoi had given him. "What's this?" He questioned when seeing the message on his phone

Kuroko blinked. Midorima? It was rare seeing him sending a text.

He opened it anyway.

_Kuroko, now I understand why I feel your singing is 'somehow' different with us – the Generation of Miracles._

_It was thanks to that fool that I know._

_I played the songs __on __the Seirin CD you __lent me__. __They were__...good, but we're still better._

_Hmph, after hearing that, I'm sure that my answer is correct._

_It's because you had fun singing right? We didn't._

_To be honest, I realized __that __singing is not __just __a job. We can have fun with it._

_That's all. Don't laugh if you read this message._

A soft laugh escaped Kuroko's lips. Midorima was really being honest here. "Midorima-kun, you're really a tsundere."

Kuroko looked at his desk. "Seirin...huh?" He grabbed a photo on his desk, his eyes glinting with loneliness. "Having fun when we sing...that's half true." He smiled a pained smile. "We hated singing once."

Then he put the photo back; a photo of them eating together as a band, laughing.

* * *

**OMAKE 1;**

**How ****Midorima got Takao's email address.**

**Midorima: **Akashi, I'll need to ask a favor of you again.

**Akashi: **What is it, Shintaro?

**Midorima:** Because your information is accurate and reliable, can you search Takao Kazunari's profile?

**Akashi:** Sure. Why, though? Is he your... boyfriend or something?

**Midorima:** That's just wrong, Akashi.

**Akashi:** I know. Here's the address: hawk_eye889 gmail.

**Midorima:** Thank you.

**Akashi: **You're in debt to me again, Shintaro.

**Midorima**:...

* * *

**OMAKE 2;**

**Takao Kazunari's mom.**

When Takao got home, he immediately told his mom about the news. His mom then replied with a sickeningly sweet voice and smile. "Kazu-kun, it's great that you got accepted to be a singer but... where are my groceries?"

Takao paled until he was as white as a ghost.

"I-I think I left them in town.."

His mom smiled while cracking her knuckles.

The neighborhood wondered who screamed that night.

* * *

**Songs used in this chapter;**

Key by Daisuke Ono

F. O. V by Tatsuhisa Suzuki.

* * *

A/N;_ Alright, I finally updated. Happy guys? wkwk. Well, I may update faster now but I dunno, I haven't been in the mood lately. But hey, I'll try to be in the mood /shot/ Okay, that's just weird. Special Thanks to Airway Static for beta-in and all of you guys! Love you.  
_

_All of you authors in KnB fandom, maybe you can check this forum; KnB Author Forum. I don't really go there anymore because I'm a bit busy, but the forum is really fun (er, maybe I'll leave /shot/) Sorry. I'm in a bad mood right now, depression, like that. Sorry. While you go at it, check the stories of the authors there, it's really good._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm afraid, is Midorima OOC here? Gosh, I think I ruined his character and Takao's._

_By the way, please vote on the poll (: So far, AkaKuro is leading, with GoM x Kuroko behind, then it's KiKuro and KagaKuro with the friendship fluff (tied!) Haha, AkaKuro is winning! ^^ Side pairings, anyone? Who wants side pairings? Just tell me :D_

_Please review then, tell me what you think, criticisms allowed._

_Again, please support my other stories; Losing, and Colors which are still on-going. But if you want to see the complete one, crack here; Teiko Host Club. _

_Thank you. Arriverdeci~_


	6. Chapter 6

**GENERATION OF MUSIC**

* * *

_Song_ 6; _That won't do._

* * *

"_We're hopeless.."_

"_Music isn't the thing for us."_

"_Kuroko, understand that."_

"_You guys__...how can I understand that? It's—"_

"_Goodbye."_

He woke up.

Running a hand through his messy blue locks, Kuroko panted, a sigh escaping from his lips. He shook his head to erase that dream – memory. Looking out the window, he realized, "I should go already."

* * *

Aomine wasn't a person to dress up. Ever. He'd always hated how people encouraged or told (or in Akashi's case, forced) him to. So when he was suddenly told by Momoi to dress up, he was clearly annoyed.

"Oi, Satsuki. I'm only accompanying you to the studio," Aomine grumbled, "So why do I have to dress up?"

Momoi, responding to Aomine's question, pouted and continued to search through his drawers from some clothes. "Dai-chan, do you want appear in a magazine with that kind of clothing? If so, there will be a complete uproar and Akashi-kun will be mad at you, you know~" She giggled at Aomine's reaction which was to pale, imagining Akashi mad at him. "It will ruin your reputation and the band's too."

"Besides, the photographer wanted me to take some photos with you. It seems they are interested in us, because we're childhood friends." She sighed. "Even though I like Tetsu-kun only!" the girl squealed in delight, fangirling over the phantom singer. "He's very gentle, polite and handsome!"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He grabbed the clothes from Momoi – a pair of jeans, a white sleeveless shirt and a motorbike jacket. "Get out." He kicked her out to change clothes.

Outside his room, she smiled, looking at her phone. Today would be great - she already planned the day. This would be the day.

'_I'm on my way. '_

* * *

"Are we there yet, Satsuki?"

"Not yet, be patient!"

"..." Aomine glanced to his right in the car, boredom apparent on his face. His expression flickered, seeing a few figures playing with instruments. _Street performers? _Looking at the crowd gathered around the boys and girls who were playing flute, cello, violin and trumpet, Aomine frowned. "_Classical music__,__ huh__?"_

They were all smiling, enjoying the melody of their instruments, bonding together with harmony.

Aomine looked to the front, not sparing them another glance. Why must he care about those people playing music randomly? It's not his problem. At all.

Momoi saw the action and her expression saddened. "_Dai-chan…"_

"Hey, Dai-chan," she called, "Do you know? The kanji for music can be written as 'fun' too!" she recalled. Her mother had told her that in the past. "So…"

"Satsuki." He cut her off, grimly. "What are you trying to say?" He glowered at her, completely in a bad mood. He hated when she talked about music like that, he hated when people talked like that.

The hell. How could it be fun?

He always won in contests. He was hated…by his former friends because he was too enthusiastic about singing. It was no longer fun, merely an activity.

Momoi opened her mouth to say more but closed it instead, shaking her head. "…Forget about it, Dai-chan."

She couldn't give up.

But, why did she say to him to forget about it?

Her palms tightened.

* * *

Both of them were greeted by a staff member as soon as they reached the destination. "You must be Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki, yes? My, what beauty!" the person said, tilting her head as she puffed out her cheeks. Aomine twitched in disgust; another woman who was flirting with him. Although he read magazines like that, he utterly hated it when a woman only approached him for his looks.

The bassist sighed. "Just hurry up, woman."

Momoi gaped at him. "That's rude!" Lecturing over Aomine again, her mind remembered their past together-when Aomine loved music. "... Don't say things like that to a woman." She looked away.

"..." Aomine was silent towards Momoi's sudden behavior. As he was about to ask her what's the matter, the woman interrupted.

The woman giggled, "Your friend has arrived already. He's waiting in the dressing room."

_Friend? _Aomine raised an eyebrow at this as Momoi thanked the staff member. He guessed Momoi knew something. "Satsuki, who's this friend, huh?"

She ignored him and walked to the female dressing room.

"Oi, Satsuki- Argh."

He was truly annoyed.

Walking to the dressing room, he slid the door open only to find a half-naked teal-haired boy he knew very well – the guitarist of the band, specializing in rhythms, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Why is he here?

Was what Aomine thought.

With a merely calm, not shocked or embarrassed at all (because he is half naked.) Kuroko bowed "Oh, good afternoon, Aomine-kun."

Aomine's expression read, "What the hell?"

Looking Aomine's gaping mouth, the blue haired teen spoke. "Aomine-kun, if you continue gaping like that, flies will get in."

"... Asdfgh— Kuroko?! Why are you here?" Aomine stuttered as he closed his mouth. "And flies wouldn't get in."

Kuroko answered bluntly, "Momoi-san said that the three of us were assigned to a photo shoot together."

"Three?!" Aomine shouted disbelievingly. "She said it would be the two of us—"

"Well, the magazine will have the two of you be interviewed and get some photos of you together. And because I'm a new member of the famous band, there'll be an article about myself and a photo as well. Momoi-san suggested that to the publisher and he agreed."

_…SATSUKI!_

A few meters from the boy's dressing room, a girl sneezed.

* * *

"...Huh." A man with short, black hair parted to his left huffed. A lazy sigh came out of his lips next, his eyes twitching. "It seems that I'll be interviewing you guys again," he said. "It's been a while, I guess." Raising his right hand for a handshake, the man sighed.

Aomine growled. "Well, sorry about getting me again. You just have bad luck." He took the handshake. "Follow Midorima's obsession horoscopes, maybe you'll get better luck." The tanned snorted.

"Don't joke with me. Follow his weird hobbies? No thanks." The man rolled his eyes. "You're seriously like that Haizaki. I have enough of him already. Don't you start too." He sighed. "Aomine, how's everything going?"

"Like usual."

"Akashi?"

"Being the usual Spartan leader he is."

"Ah, I see." He knew that Akashi is a spartan. A true Spartan.

..

No, he's the devil's child.

Kuroko blinked at the taller male in front of him. The man looked at Kuroko, "You're…Kuroko Tetsuya, right?" he asked, receiving a nod from Kuroko. "You must be quite talented to join the Generation of Miracles."

"Thank you for the compliment," Kuroko said.

"Oh, my name's Nijimura Shuzo." Nijimura introduced himself. "I'll be interviewing you."

"Do take care of me as the interview goes on," Kuroko said politely, bowing his head.

"…if only Haizaki was like this, life would be easier!" Nijimura groaned. "Where is that kid anyway?! That lazy bastard."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know the Generation of Miracles?"

"I was a former singer of the band in middle school but quit. Now I work as a reporter. And because they're damn geniuses at singing, I often interview them."

The teal-haired boy nodded.

Nijimura looked at his watch, irritated. "Where is Haizaki?! He should be here right now!"

Momoi sweat dropped. "Um…can't we do the interview with Nijimura-senpai only?"

The raven-haired male sighed tiredly, running a hand through his short black hair. "I guess. Alright, let's start."

* * *

"Alright, that's all for Aomine and Momoi. Let's start, Kuroko," Nijimura announced, turning to Kuroko. "First, what are your hobbies?"

Kuroko answered easily. "Singing, reading, making handicrafts."

Momoi squealed.

Aomine yawned.

Nijimura continued, "What do you do in your daily life?"

"Read, write songs, take care of my family."

"Do you have any pets? Do you live alone?"

"No, I don't. I'm currently living alone, as my father and grandmother are in Kyoto. My mother had died."

Nijimura nodded, patting the boy slightly. "Okay, last one. Why did you start singing? And I heard some rumors that you rejected the offer to join the Generation of Miracles but accepted in the end. Why?"

Kuroko went silent at first.

That question got Aomine's attention, as he perked up, waiting for Kuroko's answer.

"I…" Kuroko started, "I started because of my friend. We both enjoyed singing. We have been singing since fifth grade but because we went to different schools, we never met again in middle or high school. I haven't seen him since. Then Seirin came into my life but we eventually disbanded. And here I am now," he finished.

"As for the last question," Kuroko glanced at Momoi. "It's because I want to change the Generation of Miracles one by one."

Nijimura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion; Aomine had also been confused. Nijimura asked again, "Change the Generation of Miracles?"

The phantom singer nodded. "Yes. I dislike how they view singing as a job only and do not find any pleasure in it." He said. "That's why, I'll change them. I'll make them find singing a fun thing to do—"

Laughter cut through Kuroko's words. The noise came from Aomine Daiki. "Hah!" The tanned man scoffed. "Change us? Kuroko, are you joking with me? That's impossible!"

"..." Kuroko stared at him blankly. "I can do it. I will."

"No, you can't!"

"Let's just see, shall we?" Kuroko challenged.

Aomine twitched.

"I'll never find singing fun…"

"_The hell, Aomine? Face it, you're too talented for us!"_

"It's just a job…"

"_We can't keep up with you, you know?!"_

"There aren't even any rivals for me."

"_Enough with the whole 'singing is fun and everyone can __sound amazing'__! There are people who can't. You're the one who can, who's talented while we aren't. Don't push us!"_

"_Just shut the hell up, Aomine!"_

"It's no longer the fun singing I've had. It's hell. I've only been doing it as a job," Aomine stated, before he bolted out of the room.

The three people who were still sitting on the couch blinked.

_This __interview sure was a mess, _Nijimura thought.

_D-Dai-chan…Tetsu-kun… _Momoi bit her lips.

Kuroko returned to his poker face. "I'm sorry, but Nijimura-san, I would prefer it if you didn't include Aomine-kun's outburst in the article. As well as my answer for why I joined the band."

Said male nodded, agreeing. "Even if you hadn't asked me to, I wouldn't. That would ruin your reputation and Akashi would be mad."

Nijimura glanced at his watch. "We're done here. Thank you for your time."

Kuroko bowed, as well as Momoi. "Thank you for the hard work." The two spoke in unison, causing Momoi to blush while Kuroko kept his usual expression.

"However- since you said that you had a friend. This is the last question before you leave; Who is your friend?"

The teen's eyes were shadowed by his blue bangs.

"Ogiwara... Shigehiro."

* * *

A teen's alarm clock rang. Being awaken by the sudden noise, the teen's hand turned off the alarm as his eyes fluttering to open.

"... Woah. It's already this late?!" He shouted in shock. "Man, I have practice today too!" He whined, setting the covers right. "I'm going to be scolded-"

His phone rang suddenly. _That must be the manager!_

Answering the phone call, he replied while putting on his work clothes. "Hello?"

"You moron! You're late for practice!"

"I'm sorry! I overslept! The dream was amazing you know!"

The other line growled. "Whatever, what did you dream?"

He smiled. "A memory. A memory when I was playing music with my friend in fifth grade."

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Kuroko picked up his phone, greeting the one who called him. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi went into the matter immediately. "Tetsuya, your reason for joining the Generation of Miracles was to change our style of singing, am I right?"

Blue eyes blinked. "..."

"I'll take that silence as a yes." Akashi sighed, then smirked. "I knew there was something wrong with Ryouta and Shintaro lately. So I investigated and it appears to be you – the cause of their odd behavior."

Kuroko responded, "So, is there something wrong with that?"

On the other side, Akashi smirked. "That won't do, Tetsuya."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Daiki won't be that easy, as well as Atsushi and I." Akashi chuckled. "Singing is only an activity."

"Akashi-kun, I'm sure if you keep saying that, you'll end up at your doom." Kuroko glared at the ground.

His smirk grew bigger. "Well, I would like to see that. But it won't come true."

"Akashi-kun—"

"I'm always right, Tetsuya," Akashi snapped, his voice sharp and menacing. "That kind of method won't do." At that, Kuroko's eyes widened. "Remember Tetsuya, I am absolute. You will follow my orders. You are my pawn and I'm the king."

"The ruler."

The other line ended the call.

* * *

In his large, expensive-looking house, the red head played shogi by himself in the living room. The clock ticked; it read 11 p.m.

Dressed in his pajamas, Akashi ruffled his wet hair – moisture from the hot shower he had disappeared into the white silk of a towel. Drops of water fell on the shogi board.

His mismatched eyes glanced towards his phone. "Even so," he mumbled to himself, voice quiet as a whisper. He opened the phone, to the call history that read Kuroko Tetsuya. Hiding the smirk that came to his lips, he continued his statement, "I'm curious."

"How will you change them?"

"How will you change me? The absolute one?"

"Tetsuya was successful in changing Ryota and Shintaro, it seems."

"What is your reason anyway, Tetsuya? We will fall?" Akashi scoffed at the thought. "That will never happen."

_Did you have __a similar __experience?_

_Did you hate music once?_

Akashi couldn't help but chuckle. Kuroko Tetsuya's action were interesting. First, he dared to deny him. Second, he'd called him by ridiculous nicknames.

He ignored the second one.

That didn't matter right now.

"I would like to see you try and change us, Tetsuya," he said. "Let the game start."

Akashi Seijuro moved a piece, another smirk forming. "_Oute_."

* * *

**A/N; **orz I said that I'll updating this soon but seems that it didn't happen orz Don't kill me. Thank you for Sui-san for her hard work! Love her~

OHMYGOSH YOU GUYS. YOU ARE MY LOVES - LOOK AT THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS OHMYGOSH YOU MAKE MY HEAR FLUTTER WHEN I'M HAVING KIDNEY PROBLEMS AGAIN

I DON'T KNOW HOW TO THANK YOU

Oh, the peoples who are waiting for the Kuroko cross dressing.. next chapter MUWAHAHAHAHA

I want to hug you all. GROUP HUG! Now for advertisements; check KnB Author Forum. And can you please take a look at my other Kurobas ficts? Thanks! And look at my deviantart too XD The link's in my profile~ Thanks!

Please review :3 I love you all!

**Edit;**I added some parts XD since it's way more interesting that way /shot/ And I forgot too... HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE! I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE AN OMAKE BUT- I can't ;;w;;

Don't forget to vote in the poll guys! Voting closes in.. June 25th!

Btw, guys, tomorrow, June 19th, is my birthday trollolololo /shot/ Wish me a happy birthday, I don't care XD I'm so happy right now! But is still agonizing the thought that my birthday.. is 1 day apart from Kise ;w; IT WAS SO CLOSE! /shot/ Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**GENERATION OF MUSIC.**

* * *

_Song 8; When the Crooks, laughs._

* * *

A promise is a promise.

You can't break it.

"Right, Kise-kun?" Margaret held Kise's hands behind his back, sitting on him, restraining him from moving. The blonde model winced in pain, trying to break free from the woman's strong hold. "Where is the girl you promised me I could take a photo of?"

Kise winced in pain as her hold became tighter and tighter. He responded with an apology. "S-Sorry."

"What did you say?" She glared. "Say that again," Margaret demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Kise exclaimed.

"Hmph." She huffed, releasing her hold, to Kise's relief. "So you didn't find anyone?" In response, Kise nodded before getting whacked. "What am I supposed to do with you now?" Sighing, she held her head. "What are we going to do…? Our magazine is doomed."

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Margaret-cchi! How about I call my bandmates?" he chirped. "I'm sure that way, it won't be doomed!"

The photographer raised her eyebrows. "...Kise-kun, you and your bandmates are the famous Generation of Miracles…right?" Her eyes shone. "That is a great idea! A photo shoot about six handsome men!"

"And it can be the cover of our next album!" Kise added. "I'll go call them right away!" Running off to search for signals bars, he smiled at the memory.

"_Singing is fun, no?" Kuroko glanced __up __from his reading to the __blond__. _

_They were in Kuroko's home. Kise had __invited himself over __and made himself at home immediately. Kuroko didn't mind at all, the more the merrier. It __was __better than being alone._

_Kise nodded, chuckling. "I guess. I've always been a talented child, so I didn't appreciate the activities in this world." Flipping through __the pages __of an album __–__Kuroko's childhood album __–__he blinked. "Woah! Kurokocchi is so cute here!"_

_It was a photo __from __when Kuroko was still in elementary__ school;__he was holding a popsicle on his hands, licking it. His pale white cheeks __were covered in drops of ice cream__. _

"_Oh, that photo__,__" __t__he phantom replied. "I'm cute?" Frowning, Kuroko denied __it__. "No."_

"_Yes!" Pinching Kuroko's cheeks, Kise laughed. _

"_Please stop playing with my face. It hurts."_

"Kise?" A sharp, strict voice emerged from his phone. "What do you want this time?"

"Akashi-cchi, I have a favor!" He explained the situation to Akashi, about all of them having a photo shoot together for the magazine and the album.

Akashi nodded. "I understand the situation. I'll tell them. And…" His tone filled with amusement. "A girl? You've been searching for a girl?"

Blinking his golden eyes, Kise nodded.

"Do not worry. I have someone in mind."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Now prepare yourself and tell your manager – photographer that. The Generation of Miracles will come."

"Thank you, Akashi-cchi!" He ended the call.

But deep down in his heart, he felt something was going to happen soon. And it wasn't going to be good for him.

* * *

"Akashi-cchi!"

Akashi – with his usual intimidating aura – walked calmly to his bassist without sparing a single glance to the staff who appeared to be his fans. With Murasakibara, Kuroko, Aomine and Midorima following behind him, Akashi looked up to face Kise directly. "Ryouta," he said. "You should be—"

"Yes! Thank you, Akashi-cchi!"

"As repayment, you'll do everything I say tomorrow."

"Okay— Wait, what?! Akashi-cchi!" Kise whined. "That's cruel!"

Murasakibara glanced at Kise. "Kise-chin, when are we going to start? I'm hungry 'ya know."

Midorima cleared his throat. "I agree with Murasakibara. If we can, let's start this as soon as possible."

Pouting, Kise nodded. As he ran to tell Margaret everyone had arrived, he noticed something.

Kuroko and Aomine were silent. Neither had said a single word.

* * *

The blonde woman giggled in delight, staring at the six teens walking from the front door with a calm yet also confident aura. Hearing her name being called by the model, Margaret cleared her throat and controlled her excitement for a BIG hit on this month's album and magazine.

Striding towards them, she held out her hand, reaching for a handshake. "Nice to meet you all. I am Carol J. Margaret. You can call me Margaret. I'll be the one photographing you!"

"It's a pleasure." Akashi nodded. "I've brought a girl."

"A girl?!" Her mind went blank. "Six handsome men with one girl! This is going to be sweet!"

Chuckling, the guitarist replied, "Oh no, it's five men." Raised eyebrows and confused stares were on him. He smirked and pulled Kuroko's arm. "And this person."

...

"What?!" screamed everyone in the room, Margaret included; even Aomine was shocked.

"Does that mean I'm going to cross dress?" Kuroko asked, his tone slightly filled with anger. "Akashi-kun, no matter what, I won't do that one thing."

Midorima coughed. "Akashi. That is outrageous!"

"Change the plan!" Kise frowned. "Kurokocchi didn't want to when I asked him. It's useless! Geez, I thought you had a better idea than that, Akashicchi!"

A glare from Akashi silenced them. "I'm not finished speaking yet, and don't complain Tetsuya. Look at him, isn't he similar to a girl? Of course, adding a wig and dress."

Margaret stared at Kuroko.

"Maybe it will work."

He smirked. "If we search for a girl, Momoi-san is too busy today with her errands. And there is no other person we can ask. Of course, if we ask our fans it will be a disaster," Akashi explained. "Isn't this fine?"

Margaret nodded.

Kuroko frowned. "Akashi-kun, I definitely do not want to."

"This is to maintain our career," the redhead said. "Of course, you'll have to do that to make sure we are still musicians." He raised an eyebrow, challenging the former phantom singer of Seirin.

Kuroko was silent.

"Kurokocchi! I'm sorry but if you don't do that, my career will drop!" Kise pleaded.

Blue eyes locked with golden.

A sigh came from Kuroko's mouth. "Fine."

* * *

Five men stepped out of the dressing room, dressed in black suits. They stood beside each other. Stares of awe and amazement met their eyes.

Aomine wore a black muscle shirt with black jeans and a sleeveless white motorbike jacket. Beneath his shirt, a silver chain hung. His tousled dark blue hair was combed to the right, its ends messy. Beside him was Kise wearing a white-grey loose shirt and baggy black trousers; he wore an unbuttoned black vest as the final touch. As for his hair, he had it combed back.

Midorima was wearing a simple white shirt with a long, black coat covering black trousers and his necktie. Akashi wore the same as Midorima without the coat. As for Murasakibara, he was wearing a black shirt and jeans, with a jacket and a purple tie and a hat. His hair was also pulled backwards.

More or less, it was nearly impossible for any girl not to fawn over their appearance.

"Splendid, guys!" Margaret clapped her hands in delight. Looking around to search for the last person who was going to dress as a girl, she spotted the dressing room door opening. Her eyes shone brightly, anticipating the result.

There stood a person wearing a loose, light blue vest covering a long black dress. Diamonds served as accessories around their waist and chest. The sleeves of the dress ended at the palms and Kuroko wore blue fingerless gloves. Beneath the dress were dress shoes. Around his neck, Kuroko wore a necklace. An indigo colored spade was painted below Kuroko's right eye. After applying foundation, his skin looked whiter and more softly colored than before, his eyebrows slightly longer. A teal wig disguised his body perfectly as a female.

"What the— Is that really Kurokocchi?" Kise was awed. "He completely looks like a girl."

Midorima and Murasakibara stared at the new guitarist, both in shock. Akashi chuckled, while also staring at him as Aomine clicked his tongue while looking away.

"Would you all please stop looking at me?" Kuroko spoke, his pink tinted lips moving. Pink erupted across their cheeks (except Murasakibara and Akashi). "Margaret-san, I would prefer it if we did this quickly. I do not wish to dress up like this any longer than necessary."

Margaret snapped out of her delusion – five handsome men surrounding a beautiful woman – and nodded, taking out her camera. "N-Now, please act according to what I say!" Receiving nods from them, she continued, "Your new album was _When the crooks laugh_, wasn't it?"

"Yes, we will be recording it after we are done with this photo shoot," Midorima stated.

"Then… um, Kuroko-kun, I would like you to stand in the middle. The five of you, gather around he— him." She blushed in embarrassment. "Akashi-kun, you hold his chin up and put on your most sadistic face ever. Midorima-kun, because you're kind of in the back, you cover Kuroko-kun's eyes with your right hand, but make sure his left eye is seen and shoot a glare towards the camera. Murasakibara-kun, you hold his right hand and Kise too, hold his left hand. Like Akashi, put on a sadistic – or seductive – expression. They're the same, I don't care. As for Aomine-kun—" She handed him a fake knife. Aomine twitched at this. "—I want you to have the knife pointing at Kuroko-kun's neck."

This shoot looks like five yanderes surrounding a woman," commented one of the staff members.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll edit in some blood splatters later."

"That's worse."

"Okay, one, two three!"

_SNAP!_

Giggling in success, Margaret gave her thanks. "Thank you _very _much! I'll send you the photos tomorrow!"

That day, Kuroko had shivers running down his spine. He swore never to wear a dress again, to the disappointment of some people – cough, Generation of Miracles – especially Akashi, who enjoyed tormenting him.

Akashi already had enough blackmail material.

* * *

"We've arrived at the studio already, let's hurry this up. My father arranged a meeting with me tonight." Akashi scowled, his tone bitter as he spoke.

"Your father, Akashi?" Midorima blinked. "Is it about your career again?"

Kuroko blinked, puzzled.

Akashi nodded. "Sadly, yes."

For the first time that day, Aomine spoke. "Well that sucks, Akashi. I never liked your father."

"Me neither," Kise agreed.

"Aka-chin always get scolded by him..." Murasakibara frowned. "I don't like him."

Kuroko kept silent. It was better if he didn't know; privacy meant everything. Almost the same as his past in Seirin. "Then, let's greet the staff."

The staff grinned. "Oh! Akashi-kun, you're finally here." He held out his hand, which Akashi accepted. "From your expression, I guess that you would like this to be fast, right? Okay, let's pick it up, everyone!"

Akashi nodded. "Thank you very much."

The song started after the band entered the room and put on their ear phones.

"_What is it that I love most?  
It was never 'bout you; it's always been me  
Hey everyone can you hear me__?__  
Better get on your knee__s__  
And beg to the ruddy rusty sky,"_

Kise and Kuroko started their parts.

"_All the clowns just wanna off __themselves__  
Without make-up they look so stupid  
At the witchin' hour I'm prowlin' the streets  
With the sunrise, you better hide  
Where to run?"_

Both Aomine and Midorima sang. Aomine sung lazily, with no intention of trying at all.

_"This trickery is best in bed  
The sorrow of others is so scrumptious  
That pig of a woman is totally bare  
This whole world is just ludicrous"_

Lastly, Akashi and Murasakibara sang.

The next part they chorused together,

_"When the crooks start laughin' out  
Why __don't you __come and whine about all the petty things?  
When the crooks start laughin' out  
The good will rave and the pure will lose their angel wings  
A flower that blooms in the city?  
No one's __ever __gonna see it; what the hell's it doin' there?  
And within the next couple __of __days,  
I'm gonna hafta move on from this crap, so annoyin' I swear_

_"Corpses viewed from an old CRT  
Just ain't so interestin', it all looks so fake  
If you're really all that frightened  
Then just say your __prayers__, but I won't partake  
Lord have mercy_

_"The bluebird is a sign of joy  
Pluck its feathers and it's ugly  
The tricked fools and the tricking fools  
Just laugh at all their stupidity,"_

Kuroko whispered the word 'laugh'.

_"When the crooks start laughin' out  
Dragging your lousy pride, come crawl to us on your knees  
When the crooks start laughin' out  
Do you really think you're all that? Well I say please!  
Just hearin' that ol' love song again  
Makes me wanna puke; this is just the worst!  
Go and search for that face of love  
But __don't you __know what's gotta come in order __to __be the very first?_

_"The sheep__,__waking from a dream, is confused. __Why am I still here?  
__I can't seem to get any rest; I'm goin' 'round and 'round  
How long will this last? Where will it end?  
If you're still lost, hey come here  
With more love than you can ever take  
I'll tear you bit by bit down to the BONE!_

_"When the crooks start laughin' out  
Why __don't you __come and whine about all the petty things?  
When the crooks start laughin' out  
The good will rave and the pure will lose their angel wings  
A flower that blooms in the city?  
Five minutes from now no one's ever gonna give a care  
And within the next couple __of __days,  
I'm gonna hafta move on from this crap, so annoyin' I swear"_

They all stopped and continued with a whisper.

_"And with all due respect I just have one word for you now__:_

_Die."_

Midorima laughed silently as Akashi ended it.

* * *

"_Thank you for the hard work!"_

The sun fell and the moon rose. The stars illuminated the dark with their light.

The famous band parted ways, as Akashi was in a hurry. The only ones left were Aomine and Kuroko, as their way home was the same.

"Aomine-kun, today your singing was—" Kuroko started blankly.

"If you're going to talk about that singing crap again, I'm leaving you behind,"Aomine snapped.

"Then I'm going to talk about something else." Kuroko sighed. "You looked quite handsome today during the photo shoot."

ThoughAomine didn't usually like his tan skin, he was grateful for once. A slight pink had appeared but wasn't seen due to his dark skin.

"Tch. You too."

"Hey, Aomine-kun, do you have time tomorrow?" Kuroko asked.

Aomine nodded. "Yep, tomorrow's a break from the job."

"Then can you help me for a bit?"

"…Sure."

* * *

"Seijuro," called the man sitting across Akashi at the dining table.

Akashi looked up and nodded. 'Father.'

"Seijuro, are you still doing that band with your friends?"

"Yes, father," Akashi answered.

"It's good that you're number one, as per my expectations. But I wish you would succeed my career soon. I'm not going to live forever." His father sighed. "Do you understand, Seijuro?"

Akashi stared at his father. "I understand."

* * *

Kuroko blinked, staring at his new email.

_To__:__Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From__:__Ogiwara Shigehiro __(__your old friend__)_

_It's been a while since I wrote you an email! Sorry 'bout that, __I__was so busy. Anyway, this summer, I'm __coming __to visit!_

_So prepare yourself for my __arrival__!_

…Summer.

One month.

* * *

**Omake 1.**

The tealnette struggled to put on the dress. His hand reached out for the zipper on the back dress.

It was bad enough, that he was forced to do this.

Ah.

It was official, he hated corsets.

And dresses.

* * *

**Omake 2.**

"Eeh, why is the song about crows?!" Murasakibara whined.

"Quiet Atsushi, it can't be helped." Akashi sighed. "I know you hate crows, but bear with it."

"They make weird noises.. I hate them."

"I know Atsushi. I know."

"Akachin hates dogs, right?"

A nod was his answer.

"If there was a song that we needed to sing about dogs, how 'bout that?"

Akashi didn't answer at all afterwards.

* * *

Link; /watch?v=obFK7pKiguI

**A/N; **Iam in dilemma in the middle of the night. Dilemma. Guys, read the summary "GoM x Kuroko, AkaKuro." There would be GoM x Kuroko ;A; but the final is AkaKuro for Kuroko! Nyehe! I'm sorry for the late update though I said I'll update quite fast. Explanations in my profile! Please read it to understand my situation.

So the pairings; AkaKuro, hints of AoKuro, some AoKise IF I can manage that (ithinkican'torz), MidoTaka (i love this), MuraHimu.

Sorry for all of the people who didn't vote for that ;A; but I read all of the reviews, and most of them demands those pairings. Rest assured, this fict won't have too much romance anyway ^^; puhlease, don't expect me to write those mature things.. just read my other (failed) attempts to write romance in my stories page.

But all of you, _thank you very much_ for all of the support. I hope with this, this won't make you guys disappointed. Special Thanks to you guys and Airway Static! :D Her stories are awesome, check it out! KiKuro all the way~and i need to sleep now, going to watch a film tomorrow buhbayyy~ coffee please /shot/

P.S; have you watched Free?So goddamn awesome, but I still like SnK and KnB better :3

Give me a review? :D


	8. Chapter 8

**_Generation of Music_**

Song_ 8: United, yet Distant._

**_5th August 2013; EDITED ON THE LAST PART MORE ANGSTY (?)_**

* * *

_Isn't it sad?_

_They __had already __reunited._

_But their bonds remained distant._

_._

_._

_._

Aomine with his casual attire waited in front of Kuroko's house since the shorter male had given his address to him. Some girls stole glances at him; he merely ignored them and continued waiting. "Tag along?" he grumbled, "To where, exactly?"

"I'm sorry for the wait, Aomine-kun." Suddenly, Kuroko appeared. "To answer your question, do you mind if we go to the library?"

"...What, the most boring place, ever?" His eyebrows twitched. "You could have asked someone else or gone alone."

Kuroko shrugged. "The more the merrier. The others are currently busy. You're the only one who had time today."

Finding nothing to retort him, Aomine remained silent. Kuroko then started to walk, opening his lips to say three words, "Shall we go?"

* * *

"If we can go back being friends, I won't ask any more."

He raised an eyebrow at the teen sitting beside him in the taxi, his chin rested on his elbow as he asked lazily, "What?"

Kuroko's expression scrunched up and he closed his eyes. "It's nothing, Aomine-kun. I just remembered a lyric I wrote when I was in middle school."

He only hummed, leaning back in the seat. "Hmph, I don't know about that but... it sounds really depressing."

Kuroko's sea blue eyes glanced at his dark blue ones, his lips parted to say something, but then he looked away, smiling bitterly. "Maybe so. I didn't have a pleasant time in middle school after all."

"Huh..." Aomine huffed. "So we're a bit similar then." Yes, similar. Aomine himself didn't really enjoy middle school that much, especially when it came to his … former band. All of them had mocked him and kept saying that he was arrogant because he was the only one who would always succeed and had the talent. "If we could be friends again, huh."

"Did you write that lyric by yourself?"

A nod from Kuroko was his answer. "Lyrics are words from the heart. I love singing because of that, I can express my feelings in those notes and make them into a song."

His eyes could only narrow a little, scowling.

A flash of memory made him remember how he loved writing lyrics on his own at that time, the time when he truly enjoyed music.

Everything was really messed up, huh?

* * *

"This book is about a boy in high school finding a girl who turns out to be a ghost," Kuroko explained, pushing the book to Aomine's face so he could see the cover. "A romance like that."

Aomine didn't say anything, observing the shorter male's antics while searching for a book to read.

Feeling bored already, Aomine slumped his shoulders and headed to a table, where he could sit and sleep. But that didn't go as planned, since Kuroko suddenly spoke up. "—Ah, I love this book."

"Hah?" Aomine scooted to get a better view. "What's it about?"

"It's about a useless boy who struggles in his life—" Kuroko breathed. "Every day, he is mocked, bullied, kicked, and punched like a clown. But nevertheless, he continued to struggle to achieve his dreams—being a basketball player." Aomine listened, suddenly interested. "He was somehow then spotted by the ace of the team and they trained together every day with laughter.

"Eventually, they recruited him into the team, with many big obstacles that awaited them. They won the championships but later, the ace felt hollow inside since he couldn't find any rivals."

Aomine flinched.

"His opponents practically gave up during the game;the others as well. They became stronger, way stronger than the main character. They no longer needed his support. Soon, their friendship was completely broken and the boy was devastated."

"But years later…" Kuroko smiled. "He manage to change them. To make them enjoy basketball again."

Aomine stared. "That's nice."

"There's also a side story, where the other teams lost and gave up on basketball; they even hated it for a while. But soon, they started playing again."

"It feels like it can relate to us, right?" Aomine suddenly blurted out, not even thinking about what he had even said. "That's why you like the book so much?" He didn't know what was he even saying right now. How can it relate to them so much? And why... did his heart feel a pang of pain just now?

Kuroko shrugged, a tiny smile appearing. "Maybe."

And with that answer, Kuroko continued to search for other books as Aomine remained in place, holding the book in his hands.

* * *

It was evening already and they agreed they would call it a day. "Thank you for tagging along with me." Kuroko bowed slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Aomine-kun."

The tan man nodded. Saying his goodbye to the teen, glancing into his bag, he walked home. When he arrived, he pulled out the book from the afternoon. He had borrowed it to read.

It was weird enough that the Aomine Daiki would read a book.

If Momoi heard about that she'd surely...

Never mind that, Aomine opened the first page and started reading. The main character was really useless, he didn't have any friends. Since he have this low presence, they mocked and scolded him for surprising them with his presence. While the other main character, the ace was the popular person in the school.

The ace and the main met in the gym late at night, and that was when the ace grew fond of the boy; "I'll help 'ya out. I like people who do their best." The boy, shocked, with a slight happiness fluttering on his heart, smiled at him and nodded. After that, they practiced together everyday, and they were the perfect partner you could ever found.

Soon, he was attached to it and couldn't stop. Not knowing that a tear had slid down his cheek, he scowled at the book. It was when the ace no longer believed and said that his supposed partner was useless even though he was the one who always had supported the boy, when others mocked him.

It must had shatter the boy's feelings. The person you trust the most, betrayed you.

Aomine Daiki didn't know why, but he can found himself in that position, surprisingly very well. He could imagine that he was the one who said that to his teammates.

Later, they were finally reunited, but their bonds remained distant. They had to cooperate, but they weren't even talking to each other.

"_It's sad, isn't it?_

_They are reunited, but their bonds remained the same._

_Forever broken."_

Aomine mumbled the last words from that chapter.

"…What the hell…" He whispered under his breath.

Taking a break from reading, Aomine looked at his desk to find some papers laying there. He raised an eyebrow and was shocked to see what they were. It was lyrics that he written during middle school.

When he had enjoyed music.

"If we could be friends again, I would want nothing more." He remembered Kuroko's lyrics.

A headache assaulted Aomine as he massaged his forehead. He felt slightly nostalgic, for a reason he didn't even know. A flash of either a memory or only a picture came to his mind.

Seven people walking together, with many cracks in his memory. Later he saw a blur of a picture; seven people laughing or smiling, they were having fun. But the picture was burned into ashes. It was forgotten.

"Damn it," he grumbled, "What the hell?"

* * *

"How about you two sing a duet?" Akashi suggested out of the blue, sitting cross legged across them in the meeting room. "I'm thinking, that it would be interesting if we would sometime sing a duet, not a solo or a chorus of us."

Kuroko and Aomine both blinked, shocked by the suggestion. "Wait— Akashi, us singing a duet together?" Aomine laughed effortlessly. "You've gotta be kidding me." But the stare from the redhead stopped him from speaking further. "Akashi, we don't even get along here."

"I don't see why not," Midorima said. "Your voices, I think they would match." Quite surprising to hear it from Midorima Shintaro, the serious and composed person, of course, when he's not embarrassed.

"Come on, Aomine-cchi!" Kise piped in. "You're lucky enough to have a duet with Kuroko-cchi! I want to do it too!" He whined. Since he grew fond of Kuroko, Kise wanted to sing together with the boy, having a duet. They will have a good time, they will make a song that Kuroko loves! He wants to forget the past, when Kuroko had urged him to sing with his feelings, and Kise denied that. He wants a bright future. Yet, Aomine who doesn't get along with Kuroko gets a chance to sing a duet with him.

So, to put it simply, Kise was jealous of the tan.

Twitching, Aomine groaned. "No. I won't. Besides, we don't even have lyrics or notes."

"I think it's a great idea," Kuroko bluntly said.

"Wait—You agree with Akashi, Kuroko?!" Aomine shouted, disbelieving.

Kuroko nodded. "It's fine, right? We can write the lyrics together and as for music, we'll improvise and then write it later."

"As Tetsuya said." Akashi nodded. "Well done explaining to Daiki." He smirked. "So, I'll leave it to you two. Shintaro, Ryota, Atsushi and I will do something else." Preferably about work. "I'll give you 2 days to work on the song."

* * *

"I have a suggestion, how about we write about our perspectives on the novel you just read yesterday?" Kuroko suggested, making Aomine blush.

"You noticed that I borrowed the book?!"

"Of course," Kuroko said, tone flat, "I figured you would, so yeah."

"Well, I won't object to it," he grumbled. "I can relate to it after all. It feels similar."

"Then it's settled."

* * *

After two days, Akashi and the other three entered their promised meeting place; Midorima's house. Along with Momoi, she wanted to see the result of Kuroko's efforts. His promise with her.

The boy had sent her a text, filled with encouragements and confidence; 'Please come to Midorima-kun's house, I think I have succeed our promise with each other. I do not know why I'm sure, but I wish that my instinct is true. Please do come, Momoi-san. I want you to see with your own eyes, the old Aomine-kun.'

Momoi would be lying if she say that her hopes had gotten higher, she was really hoping Kuroko will bring back the old Aomine-kun. She missed those times, the times when Aomine would laugh at his mistakes, and just continue, not stopping. Aomine would smile every time he heard a singing, approached the person then encouraged them to sing more.

_"Come on! You can do it."_

Momoi once asked the tan, why did he love singing so much, and the boy had replied;_ "Because.. it just eases my heart, I guess? I have fun while singing, or playing. I can't imagine a person hating music!"_

However, it cracked when Aomine snapped to her, when she was scolding to him that he skipped practice; _"Shut the hell up, Satsuki. Who the hell cares? Music is just an activity, nothing more."_

So when Momoi heard that Kuroko will change them, she was truly- truly happy.

Kise with a grin, Murasakibara with a snack and Midorima acting stoic as usual. Akashi sent a look that meant 'done yet?' to them both, to which they replied with a nod. It took

With a breath, Aomine started – a bit nervous since he had never written original lyrics before. There weren't even any instruments, they have to make the song themselves.

And somehow, when he sang, it was different than usual. It was like his feelings were expressed in the lyrics – a song. A slight smile came and he shrugged his shoulders.

"_At the gym the day has come to an end__,__ leaving the day behind without any weariness_

_I can't recall __what __the sensation of chasing after the ball in a daze is like_

_I'm not even close to getting there, and I want to improve even if it's bit by bit_

_The times that I could only think of doing none other but my best."_

The four listening to the song raised their eyebrows in surprise. Surprisingly, their voices did match. And the lyrics held a special meaning, thought Kise. He quietly hummed with the song, enjoying it.

It was such a peaceful song, a song that Kise never thought Aomine would sing.

"_I wonder why, it's almost mysterious._

_The two of us__, w__e really get along well __on __the court._

_Those nostalgic memories,_

_That would be our starting point of one day_

_Our growth and our sentiments are all packed all together_

_It's a ray of shine, we live __every day __in the middle of that brightness_

_A season that is forever etched __onto our __hearts"_

And for some reason, they also felt a nostalgic memory within them. They didn't know why, but this song's lyrics sounded familiar. They couldn't guess why.

More or less, Aomine's deep voice was lighter than usual and there was a hint of nostalgia inside; Kuroko's voice was the same.

Midorima closed his eyes, a smile of his face.

"_What fell into my hands was someone like me. My pride of being the first to see you,_

_I received my duties __on __this team and was able to become one of the members_

_Just like a fool going straight ahead without looking, but somehow it became enjoyable _

_Revolving around things I like, it's become something __occurring __regularly._

_The both of us are lively_

_I already knew_

_That we were standing together in that place._

_That's something I can't let myself forget."_

Sure, both of them were lively. They chuckled.

And again, they felt a nostalgic feeling. 'That place,' why did it sound so familiar? More or less, they enjoyed the song very well. Kise's humming went louder, and he was smiling.

"_I recall that was the first miracle that happened to us__  
__Yet there was no reason at all for noticing it__  
__It's a ray of shine, the days when everything seemed __like __it was brimming over_

_A bond that was surely accepted between us__  
__That would be our starting point of one day__  
__Our growth and our sentiments are all packed all together__  
__It's a ray of shine, we live every day in the middle of that brightness_

_A season that is forever etched onto our hearts_

_I recall that was the first miracle that happened to us__  
__Yet there was no reason at all for noticing it_

_It's a ray of shine, the days when everything seemed __like __it was brimming over_

_A bond that was surely accepted between us."_

They clapped together. The song had ended.

The pink haired girl was astonished, her soft pink eyes almost in tears, her whole body trembled. She was gaping, not believe what she just saw and heard. Aomine, with a bright smile on his face, him laughing. She couldn't believe this sight. It was too good to be true..!

But it was the truth, the real deal. Eventually, tears fell from her eyes. She covered her face, and wiped her tears of happiness. She tried to compose herself, and be strong. But it was to no avail, she once had tried to control her tears when dealing with Aomine hating music, saying in her mind that she's a big girl, she shouldn't cry.

She couldn't stop this moment of happiness, fluttering in her heart.

What Kuroko had promised came true; "Hating something you love is a painful thing. I'm sure that Aomine-kun still loves music, the others as well. They can love music once more, but they can't do it alone. So I, as the shadow will support their light. I will help them as the supporting actor, forever."

".. Satsuki?" Aomine called out, rushing over to her side. _You actually came to comfort.. this time. _Momoi thought with tears. "Oi, why the hell are you crying!?" He was worried, really worried.

Kuroko and the others approached the girl as well. "Momoi-san.." Kuroko mumbled.

".. Dai-chan." The girl sobbed, engulfing the tall teen into an embrace. He was taken aback by the action, but sighed and patted her back. "You're back, you're here beside me, being my friend.." She said between tears, which made Aomine confused. "I lost count of how many times.. I've tried to make you come back."

"... Speaking of which, when was the last time you held Momoi in your arms when she's crying?" Midorima suddenly spoke in a whisper. Aomine widened his eyes, then looked at his childhood friend. His eyes furrowed, feeling guilty.

_Everytime I cry, Dai-chan never came to me and comfort me, not like old times._

_He would sing me inspirational songs for me to stand up and be strong. When was the last time he did that, I wonder?_

Momoi didn't care anymore. She only wanted to embrace this moment.

Aomine sighed deeply, scratching his cheek with his hand and begun opening his mouth. Her eyes had widened;

_"The tears you cry when no one is looking, I noticed them and wiped them away._

_It's alright, I'm fine._

_As long I'm given the reward of your smile._

_It's alright, I'm fine."_

_"I will stay by your side, crying with you."_

"Satsuki, I'm sorry."

She smiled. _"Thank you.. Tetsu-kun."_

Kuroko had kept his promise to Momoi.

Aomine had came to love singing again.

_It is a ray of shine, when everything seems like it was brimming over. It's a season, that is forever etched to our hearts.  
_

* * *

**A/N; **Damnit, damn it, damn it, the tears wouldn't stop. FUUU Why am I'm crying at my own story geez. Why is this chapter so angsty, damn itt. *goes to the corner without anyone comforting. my parents wouldn't comfort me -pouts-*

Songs used in this chapter:

"Ama No Jaku." (If we can be friends once more, I will ask no more.)

"Ray of Shine." (Aomine and Kuroko's duet.)

"Pierrot." (Aomine's song to comfort Momoi. Dat song is so angsty I couldn't help it ;A;) LISTEN TO THE SONGS! IT BROKE MY HEART MILLION TIMES!

Thank you for Sui-san for her hard work. Oh, and Momoi and Aomine aren't a pairing here geez, they are friends. I just love their friendship, okay? Btw, Momoi always tried to make Aomine love music again to no avail, and eventually gave up. She tried to reach over him but the distance was too far. That's how it is!

You better read this chapter, since I edited on the last part. So people who had read the previous version, read this again since this is more good, I think.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket,the translations for the songs in any way.I merely borrow them for the sake of this story. Since you readers know that I'm a lazy-ass, and is forgetful, I will only say that once. So if any of you send me areview regarding that, I'm sorry that I used your translations without crediting you. I'm aforgetful author and a bad one at that. Read this A/N, and I won't say the credits again since I'm forgetful.I always had intended to write the copyright, but everytime when I finished a chapter I would always forget about that. I apologize if I insulted you with this. I hope you won't report this story, or report me.

Btw, Minal aidzin wal faidzin to all of you islamics there! Have a nice Idul Fitri~ So... I;m sorry for all of the things I have done!

Thank you for your support! Next chapter; Murasakibara! Himuro will be there as well~ Please leave a review, I need some! :D


End file.
